One Hell of a Club
by HeartCurl23
Summary: After leaving your mother, friends, and life behind in London, you, along with your father and master, move to Japan to seek a new beginning, where Ciel enrolls you at Ouran Academy out of the kindness of his heart. When Sebastian heard you were attending school, he had a little different idea for his baby girl. (there aren't any black butler fatherxdaughter stories)
1. Music Room Number 3

Chapter 1: Music Room Number 3

I walked through the halls of Ouran Academy, replaying my dad's words in my head. "Now, remember _, the master ordered you to blend in with the students at this school. He already graciously paid your school finances, and you will attend this school and be happy about it too. Understood?" Who do they think they are? First they rip me away from my mom, my friends, my _LIFE_, and now they ordered me to be happy half way across the world in a school I've never even heard of?

Don't think that I'm upset with my dad, not in the slightest (…well, maybe just a little). I'm just a little…a lot…upset at the baby demon my master turned into ever since we left London. I huffed as I walked through the halls, bumping into a student with black hair and glasses. His violet grey eyes smiled down at me as I kept my green eyes to the ground, all my papers with my predictions flying through the air. "My pardons."

Was I standing in front of an important person or something? When I turned around, there was no one there. It was just me and him with all my written visions of the future and past. I couldn't help but wonder if he was the boy I saw in my future here at the academy as he helped me with my papers, skimming his eyes over the words. "You are quite a literate." He stated. "Are you the child of a poet?"

I shook my head. "No, my father is…how to put it…simply one hell of a butler."

The boy smiled at me and out stretched his hand. "My name is Kyoya Otori."

"I'm _ Michaelis." I answered back, shaking his hand.

Kyoya scratched his chin in thought. "…_…Where is that name's origin? It's most defiantly not from here."

I looked over at him and smiled as he walked me through the halls to my class. "Originally, it was (name meaning/origin)."

He scratched his chin in thought as he walked with me and I straightened my papers as well as I could while walking. "Why did you come here?" he asked. "And how did you get in if your father is a butler?"

"My father, master, and I came here because some stuff happened back at home in London." I answered. "I had to leave behind my mom and friends, but it was worth it. Now, we can live in peace and quiet. I didn't want to be sucked in my mom's profession anyway. She works with the dead in a since."

"So, she works at a funeral home?" he asked, causing me to bite my lip.

"Something like that." I mumbled.

"That still begs the question," Kyoya stated, his brow raised. "How did you get in this school? Are you an honor student?"

"No." I shook my head. "I was home schooled since I was little, so I didn't get here for grades. It's just that my master insists that we blend in here, so he paid my intuition and told me to go to school. I guess he's really just not used to me being around all the time."

"Why did he keep you and your father?"

I looked at him oddly before I smiled. "My father's one hell of a butler, and I'm an entertainer to die for." I answered. "My master doesn't like too much change, and moving from England to here is already a lot for him to process. The other servants didn't come, but he spends the most time with my father and I anyway. I'm just a butler in training, but I tell him stories and sing him songs, as well as allow him to just have an ear to talk to when he needs one." I looked over and smiled. "Oh, my class. I guess I'll see you around, Kyoya."

"…_!" he caught my attention again, grabbing my deep red sleeve. When I looked at him, I arched a brow in confusion. "…I have a club in music room number 3. You should come by and visit…If you'd like to, of course…"

I smiled again and giggled. "Okay, I'll think about it." With that, I left the pink faced boy and went to the back of the room.

Inside the room, the only free seat was next to some guy with a pair of twins beside him. I took in a deep breath as I walked in and looked over at him. "Hey, is this seat taken?" I asked.

"No, not at all." He answered, looking up at me with big, round, brown eyes.

"Go ahead!" One of the twins stated.

"We don't mind." The other added.

"Sit with us."

I smiled as I sat in the desk. "Thanks."

The brown haired boy looked at me and extended a hand. "I'm Har-AH!"

"We're known as the Hitachiin Twins!" the two twins stated, pushing the other boy to the side.

"I'm Kaoru/Hikaru!"

I reached over to shake hands as the first boy stood to return to his seat. "Don't listen to them; they're just playing their favorite game."

I tilted my head. "What game is that?"

"The Which One is Hikaru game!" the twins answered.

"If you get confused, just ask me." The boy stated. "I'm Haruhi." He greeted, reaching his hand out a second time.

I smiled and shook his long, soft hand. "_." I greeted with a small giggle before I had to ask. "So, which one _is_ Hikaru?"

"The one with his hair to the right." Haruhi answered. "He also has a deeper voice and a bigger mouth than Kaoru."

"So, what's with those cloths?" the twins asked, looking down at me.

I looked at them before looking myself over at my red and black suit and shorts with the bright red thin bow tie. "Oh, yeah. My dad thought that this would be more appropriate for this school. This is my dad's…boss's cloths. He was too cheap to get me an actual school uniform."

Haruhi looked at me disappointedly as the twins had grins snake on their features. "A word of advice," he stated. "…Don't complain about cloths in front of the twins. They'll force you in a school uniform, and get you so deep in debt that you'd never be free."

I looked at him confused. "In debt with whom?" Suddenly, class started and the room was silent.

After class, the three boys came up to me with smiles. "You know," Hikaru stated. "We have a pretty amazing club."

"Down in music room number 3." Kaoru finished for his twin.

"You should stop by and be our guest." Haruhi invited.

"It'll be a blast today!" the twins stated in unison, giving me a thumbs up.

I pondered on that offer. "…I've never been a guest before…I've always been the serv_er_, never the serv_ee_." I scratched my chin before I smiled. "I'll look into it."

I walked down the halls as I parted ways from the three. When I made it to the lunch room, I searched the room for an empty table, but there was none, they were all full. I soon heard a young voice not far as I held my tray of the slice of cake and tea cup, pot, and a bottle of water. "Hey, Taka-chan! You think Usa-chan wants some more cake?"

"I think Usa-chan is thirsty after eating five slices." A deeper, scarier voice answered. I looked over and saw two boys sitting at the table, appearing to be empty of other students.

I walked over to the table and leaned in the boys' line of sight. "Excuse me," I stated. "Is anyone else sitting here?"

"No." they answered as I set down my tray and sat in the seat.

The small blond looked at my plate and smiled widely. "You like cake too?!"

I looked down at him, his burned golden eyes shimmering in glee. "…I was kinda raised on it, so why wouldn't I like it?" I asked. "Besides, who doesn't like cake?"

The larger boy then looked over at the short blond and randomly stated, "Don't forget to brush your teeth."

I thought for a moment before I smiled and reached out my hand. "I'm _." I introduced myself.

"I'm Takashi, this is Mitsukuni." The tall boy answered.

"But just call me Honey for short!" Mitsukuni stated. "And everyone calls Takashi, 'Mori' for short!"

I smiled and nodded. "…Honey and Mori…easy enough."

Honey looked up at me as I held the water bottle, unscrewing the cap and allowing the steam to flood out. "…_-chan?" Honey called. "How did that water get so hot so quick?"

I took in a deep breath as I smiled at him strain fully. "Oh, that?" I asked. "It's nothing, just a little trick my dad taught me." As he giggled in glee and interest, I sighed in relief and started brewing the tea. "You guys want some tea?" I asked. "It's a blend we keep stocked up on."

They nodded with smiles as I began to brew the pot, muttering the steps to myself. "One spoon for each person…One for the pot…Half a pint of water…Let seep until dark." The two boys watched me in interest as I filled their cups before my own.

As they drank the tea, wide eyed, I'd already started eating my cake. "Wow!" Honey exclaimed. "This is great!" Mori only nodded in agreement. "What kind of tea is this?"

"It's a special blend that we have whenever we're home sick, Earl Grey tea." I answered.

Hearing my answer, the blond hugged me, rubbing his cheek against my red suit. "You're home sick? I'm sorry, _-chan."

"It's alright." I insisted. "This might sound funny, but the clock tower you guys have outside kinda reminds me of home in London. It sorta helps to know that Japan isn't that much different than England after all. If I look hard enough, I can find little things that remind me of home, or at least things that reminds me of my friend, Tanaka…I really miss him and everyone else…" At that point, I zoned out and started staring off into space before Honey shook me back.

"_-chan, if you want to, I'm in the really great club that makes the room look like so many different places! We even made the room look like a tropical island once!"

I smiled. "What room is it in?"

"Music room number 3." Mori answered.

I thought for a moment before I smiled widely. "Alright, I'll see if I can stop by some time."

Once lunch was over, I decided to go to the courtyard to enjoy my free period when I saw a single boy sitting on a bench near the fountain. Seeing nothing better to do, I walked up to him with a smile. "Hey." I greeted. "Is anyone sitting here?"

The blond boy smiled as he uncrossed his legs and sat up, placing his arms in his lap. "No, no one's sitting here at all." He answered with a grin. "I've never seen you around before, which is odd considering the fact that every girl in the school came to my club at least once already."

"Well, I'm fairly new." I stated. "I was enrolled only last Thursday, and the first few days was just school tours and 'meet the teachers'."

He then looked at me with wide eyes before he smiled. "You must be _ Michaelis." He stated. "Your intuition was paid in full already, but you never paid for a school uniform, nor rented a dorm room."

I knew what he was doing, so I decided to try to freak him out. "…Tamaki Suoh." I stated. "Born April 8th in France, and raised there until you turned fourteen. Since your second year in middle school, you've lived here in Japan. The very first day you came here, you were best friends with Kyoya and learned a lot about Japanese culture in only a few days. After a while, you decided to start a club with him, and gathered third years, Honey and Mori, you worked hard to get the Hitachiin Twins to join, but you got them too. Lastly, you found Haruhi Fujioka by accident, making a grand total of seven in your club. Now you want nothing more than to make girls happy and to enjoy themselves. You always go out of your way to help others, and you are very bi polar at times. How close was I?"

Tamaki simply stared at me with freaked out, dilated violet blue eyes. "…How did you know all of that?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "Lucky guess?" I answered. "How did you know my name and finances?"

He chuckled as he looked me over. "Well, for starters, if you paid for your uniform, you'd be wearing it right now, and I saw your name on a list of enrollments that my dad keeps on every student; it says everyone's name, what they have paid, what they still owe, and what the money was spent on. For example, yours says that you paid your enrollment, and books, but not your uniform or a dorm."

I gave a slight chuckle. "What I don't know is what your club is exactly." I stated. "I know that it's like a playground for the rich and beautiful, but that's about it. Do you literally play elementary playground games?"

He laughed at me loudly, smacking his knee in laughter. "…That's a rich guess!" he roared in laughter. I didn't get it, what was so funny? After a while, he looked up at the clock and smiled. "Well, would you like to see for yourself?" he asked as he stood and reached out for my hand. "Come with me to music room number 3. What do you say?"

I thought to myself for a moment before I gave my answer. I was already asked to go to that room three times now before I met Tamaki. If everyone is trying to get me there, then it must be a pretty important club. With a smile, I took his hand and stood from the bench. "Sure."


	2. Host Club Family

Chapter 2: Host Club Family

When we made it to music room number 3, Tamaki opened the door as rose pedals flooded out to us. I looked inside, and I saw…everyone. Haruhi in the front, the twins beside him, Mori on the other side, Honey on his back, and Kyoya in the back of the group. I looked over at Tamaki's smile as he looked inside. "Sorry I'm late." He apologized. "I just had to show our new guest the way."

"…New guest?" I asked, backing away. "…S-sorry, but I think you guys have the wrong idea. I'm in training to be a servant; my father would KILL me if he found out about _this_!"

"So?" the twins asked, leaning on each other's shoulders. "What's the big deal?"

"I believe I see the reason for distress." Kyoya stated with a smile as he approached me. He gently took his hand and caressed my cheek with it. "It's the same reason our families disapprove of this club, you believe this will upset the balance between master and servant."

"What are you doing, Kyoya?!_ I'M_ supposed to be the princely figure! Why are you taking my place like that?!" Tamaki started yelling in disapproval, but was ignored as I felt a chill run up my spine.

"I-I think this is just a misunderstanding." I stated, trying to hold in my blush. "I have a boyfriend! E-excuse me." With that, I ran out.

To my surprise, it was Haruhi who ran after me. "Hey! _!" he shouted. When I stopped and turned, he slowed to my side. "Don't let that get you down." He advised. "A lot of our guests have boyfriends, but they come to us to have fun. That's really all the Host Club is, to be honest." He then handed me a paper. "Here, we're going to Kyoya's family's privet beach tomorrow, you should come along if you want."

I almost took the invitation, but recoiled my hand and backed away. "…I-I'm sorry, but I don't really like water. To tell you the truth, I never learned how to swim."

That fact only made him smile more. "There's much more to do at a beach than just swimming, you could go shellfish hunting, make sand castles, walk along the shore line, in the very least, you could just enjoy the view."

I smiled and took the paper in my hand. "I'll ask my dad about it."

"…Absolutely NOT!"

"But dad!" I complained.

"The beach is NOT where you should be." He rebutted as he gave our master his tea. "We sent you to school to learn and blend in with the teenage crowd, not to goof off and be constantly in danger."

"Now, wait just a moment." My master stated, resting his head in his hands on his desk. "I'm not sure what your idea was when _I_ sent her to Ouran Academy, but my idea was that she'd make friends and have fun. True, I wanted her to blend in, but this club seems…interesting…"

My eyes lit up as my master smiled and lifted his patch from his eye, a purple pentagram appearing just before both his eyes glowed red. "_, go to the beach, see what you can gather of this Host Club. I expect a more detailed description of each member by the time you return."

My dad was less than pleased as my eyes glowed in happiness. "Master, what about her chores? Her training?"

"I'm sure you can handle her work." My master grinned. "Now, don't question my authority over her."

It was easy to tell that the last statement struck a chord with my dad, but he seemed to hold himself together and keep his mouth shut against him as he turned to me. "…_," he called. I felt butterflies in my stomach as he sighed. "…Do as the master says."

I beamed in happiness and squeezed him in a hug. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I only thanked him with all that enthusiasm because I knew that he was my father, so he still had the final word, but I still turned to the master and bowed my head, my hands folded in front of me. "Thank you for your permission, my Lord."

The next day at school, I ran into the club room happilly. "Hey! Guys!" I shouted, opening the doors and running in. "My dad said that I can go! Isn't that great?!" When I looked around, I saw the whole room was full of bikinis and swimsuits.

The twins then pulled out a specific swimsuit and presented it to Haruhi. "You should wear this one!" they smiled. The bikini they presented was soft pink with ruffles on the top part.

Haruhi then crossed his arms and straightened his face. "Come on you guys, you already tried to get me in that one. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I need to wear that frilly stuff. I'll be fine in a t-shirt and shorts."

I just stood there, frozen. "…Haruhi…" I called, bringing attention to myself.

Everyone else in the club looked at me before Tamaki started freaking out. "_?! How long were you standing there?! What are you doing here?! Don't you know the club isn't open yet?!"

"I see girls come in and out all day, during hours or not. I came here to tell you guys that my dad said it was okay for me to come with you guys to the beach, and yes, I did just hear Haruhi say that he was a girl." They all looked at me with wide eyes before I smiled. "You're secret's safe with me. Not even my master will know."

There seemed to be a collective sigh as Tamaki slid to my side. "From now on, you are an official member of the Host Club family. Call me 'Daddy'."

I glared at him. "If anyone here reminds me of my dad, it's Kyoya." I stated. "Besides, I'm not going to call any of you 'Daddy'; none of you _are_ my dad. Geez, promise to keep a secret, and you're in their 'family'."

The twins grinned. "You know what this means, don't you _?" they asked, slithering up to me.

"If the boss sees you as family,"

"Then that means we can come to your house." I widened my eyes in shock as all the members seemed on board with it.

"I do wonder where you stay if not in a dorm."

"Who knows? The life of a butler's daughter might be interesting."

"Do you live with your master,"

"Or in the commoner's neighborhood?"

"Does this mean we're visiting Justine-chan's house after the beach?"

"I don't think so, Mitsukuni. She doesn't seem to like that idea."

"Well, it only seems fair. If you guys like coming to my house, why not we all go and see everyone's house, hers included?"

"Do I even get a say in this?!" I shouted. "I never asked my dad if you guys can come over, and there are so many ways to offend my master! If you offend him, you're signing your DEATH WARENTS!"

"Chill out." The twins stated.

"I seriously doubt that's what'll happen." Hikaru stated.

"Yeah, it's not like we're ones to offend people for no good reason." Kaoru added.

"I assure you, we will be on our best behavior." Kyoya promised before glaring at Tamaki. "_All_ of us."

I sighed before gaining my composure and bowing just like my father after an order. "If it is your wish, I exist only to please." I stated, a sweat drop falling from my head. "…You can come over…"

"Yay! Butler's house! Butler's house! Butler's house!" the twins cheered.

"After we finish at the beach, we'll all stay at the hotel and stop by _'s home the next day." Kyoya stated.

The twins both got serious and came up to me. "But if you're going to be in the Host Club Family,"

"You have to look the part."

"Ditch the elementary uniform." Just like that they were dragging me away to the changing room, rummaging through a box before pulling out a blue suit with black slacks. "Put on this uniform!"

"…Wait a sec, is that the boys uniform?"

"Yeah, but we couldn't find any girls uniforms your size."

"Besides, you don't look like the dressy type."

I sighed as I took the uniform in my hand. "Fine." I mumbled. "Now get out so I can change." They walked out as I got dressed.

Once I was in uniform, Haruhi came in the dressing room and put my cloths in a spare bag before turning to me. "May I see your glasses?" she asked.

I furrowed my brows. "Why?"

"So that Mori-sepia can get you contact lenses." She answered. "You don't want those glasses getting in the way at the beach."

I clasped the purple glasses and held them on my face, shutting my eyes. "No!" I shouted. "I still see my mom at times when she has business trips at wherever we are, and she won't be happy AT ALL if she saw that I replaced my glasses for contacts!"

"Why not?" Haruhi asked. "I really think your eyes are pretty and shouldn't be hidden behind glasses."

"Kyoya has pretty eyes too, why does he still wear glasses?" I asked right back.

"It was Kyo-sepia who asked me to talk you into giving up your glasses for contacts." She stated.

With that, I sighed, shut my eyes, and handed them to her. "…Be sure I get them back…" I stated. "My mom and uncles think that glasses shouldn't be given up so lightly. If they knew I gave them up…it would break mom's heart."

"…All that drama for a pair of glasses?" At my silence, she shrugged and left as I sat on the bench in the changing room.

After everything was done, I walked out of the changing room and presented myself to the club of boys. My glasses stuck out of the coat pocket while my contacts sat in my eyes, giving them sight without the need of something on my nose or ears. With my white shirt buttoned to my jaw, purple tie snug tight around my neck, blue coat over my shoulders, black pants on my legs, black shoes over my feet, I couldn't even recognize myself in the mirror.

"Congratulations, _ Michaelis!" Tamaki exclaimed. "You are now a member of the Host Club Family. We vow to treat you as our own daughter, sister, and mother, as long as you view us as your sons, brothers, and fathers…and Haruhi." I could see the female host straighten her face at the blond.

"_-chan!" Honey shouted in glee as he took my arm and used it as a swing. "We're gonna have fun!"

"Mitsukuni." Mori called, taking Honey and putting him down. "_ is not a swing. She'll break."

"Wow, Kaoru, we've never had a sister before."

"I know, Hikaru, the closest thing to a sister we've ever had was Haruhi,"

"And she's more like a brother because of her overwhelming masculinity." They stated in unison, giving me a thumbs up.

"You know I'm right here, guys." Haruhi grumbled.

"I don't think it'll make much of a difference, because her hair is so short." Kyoya stated, observing my shoulder length locks.

I flattened my face, messing with my (h/c) hair. "My dad cut it when we moved here." I answered. "The master ordered us to blend in, and Tanaka always kept his hair short, so he thought everyone in Japan has short hair now a days."

"Well, no matter how uneducated your father is on Japanese culture, we still accept you." Tamaki exclaimed as he hugged me.

"…You're one to talk about lack of Japanese cultural knowledge, Tamaki." Kyoya grumbled, crossing his arms. "I still remember how you were when we met."

The blond ignored his best friend and squeezed me close in a tight hug. "Welcome to the family."


	3. Cat's Out of the Bag

Chapter 3: Cat's Out of the Bag

I was so happy when we all made it to the beach. Hikaru and Kaoru were kind enough to lend me a swim suit that they had in the club room. It was a black one piece with a red shine in the sun; it looked almost like scales on a fish, but I always loved fish. My happiness was short lived when I saw the members of the club jumping in the ocean and splashing around. I stayed as far from the water as I could, sitting in the sand.

After some time, Kyoya noticed me and left the water, his towel draped across his bare shoulders as he reached for his glasses beside me. "It's ironic that the one with eye problems is the only one who notices you all alone here." He stated.

"No," I sighed. "I'm fine." I answered, pulling my knees in and hiding behind them. "I like the land-I mean-sand. It's so soft and easily manipulated." He looked at me questioningly as I smiled and stood. "I'll go and build a sand castle." He didn't take his eyes off me as I knelt in the sand again and stared packing the earthy substance in a bucket. He simply sighed and shrugged, returning to the ocean.

I smiled happilly when the sand castle was done as I left to get my camera. When I returned and took a picture, I jumped in shock when a cold, liquid substance exploded on my back, causing me to leap in the air and clutch on a tree. "What's wrong, _?" I heard Kaoru ask.

"Yeah, it's like you're afraid of water or something!" Hikaru agreed.

I peeked my green eyes down and saw the twins with buckets dripping in water in their hands. "I-I'm fine!" I called. "C-c-could someone g-get me down please?"

At the sound of my distress, Mori ran out of the water, and carried me out of the tree. "Be more careful." He warned before returning to Honey.

The twins looked at each other, shrugging. "With how you reacted to the water,"

"Someone would think that you were a cat or something."

I jerked straight as I hastily checked the top of my head, hands, and back, relieved to find nothing changed as they just stared at me. "You okay?" Hikaru asked.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru joined his brother.

"N-nothing." I answered frantically. "You guys just shocked me a little with that splash is all. Didn't you know that water is cold?"

They gave me questioning looks before they grinned. "Now I get it." They stated in perfect unison. "You're a hydrophobic, hu?"

"Yes!" I answered. "You caught me, I'm terrified of water." I chuckled nervously as I started to back away. "I just remembered I had, hu, tea! Yes! I was going to serve you guys tea with some afternoon cake! Doesn't that sound great! 'Scuse me."

I ran up the path to the car as I heard the twins shout, "Hey guys! _ says it's cake time!"

"YAY! Cake time!"

"It's always cake time for you, Honey-sepia!"

"I didn't know she brought sweets with her, she must be better prepared than we thought."

"Well, cake's not complete without tea."

"She said she's got tea in the car!"

"YAY!"

I returned to the table at the beach with the tea cups, tea pot, a bottle of pure water, a box of tea grounds, spoons, causers, plates, forks, napkins, and the cake. Of all that, they mainly seemed impressed with how I got all that in one trip without a cart or any assistance as they applauded from the table. "How did you get all that without help, _-chan?" Honey asked me.

"Like I said," I stated as I started brewing the tea. "I'm training to be a butler like my dad, and he does that no problem, mostly catching it from mid air. I'm still learning to do that though."

As I brewed the tea, Honey counted every scoop I put in the pot and looked confused when he counted to four and was still counting. "_-chan, why are you putting in that much tea?"

"Because there are more people." I answered. "As opposed to you, me and Mori-sepia, I'm now serving you, Mori-sepia, Tamaki-sepia, Kyoya-sepia, Hikaru-sepia, Kaoru-sepia, Haruhi-sepia, and myself, a total of eight; the instructions calls for one scoop for each person, plus one for the pot, adding up to be nine scoops."

His burned golden eyes gazed at the pot in wonder as I added the water and cut the cake, allowing the tea to finish. I passed out the cake and tea in order from the club membership; Tamaki first, then Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and lastly, myself.

"Yay! Cake!" Honey cheered as he ate the sweet.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth when we get back to the hotel." Mori reminded

"This cake is great!" Tamaki complemented. "Where did you get it?"

"My dad baked it." I answered. "He thought that, even though I'm here, I still need to practice my servant skills, and he didn't want you to be disappointed with my service."

After we finished with the cake and tea, and I took the dishes back to my bag in the car, the twins pulled me up to a ledge above the water, stating that the view was perfect. When I got there, it was nothing short of what they promised. The sunset shimmered on the ocean beautifully, and the calmness of the sea and call of the seagulls made this view no less than complete utter bliss. I was drawn to the edge of the rock, closer to the beauty of the sun, causing the twins to come to either side of me. "You know, _,"

"There is an ocean right below you."

"M-hm." I hummed in a trance as I sat on the edge. "Just give me a few more minutes. This is great." They started to head back, leaving me there on that rocky ledge. Not long, the wind started to pick up, beating on my back and pushing me to the sea. After a while, that one dramatically strong gust of wind was just enough to push me over the edge and screaming in the water.

I heard the boys call my name a few times as I splashed and paddled in fear. It wasn't long at all before the water claimed me and I was dragged down below the surface. I kicked and paddled, trying to get out, but everything looked so dark and cold. Before I knew it, everything buzzed and rang, and I was out, looking at the blurry vision of one of the boys reaching out to me and grabbing my arm.

The next thing I knew, I was being carried to the shore, everyone staring at me oddly. "W-what's wro-" I was cut off by a cough as water spewed out my mouth.

Tamaki looked at me in fear as everyone else swarmed me. "Are you alright?" they asked.

I looked around, noticing who was missing from the sandy line before I looked up and saw the worried face of Kyoya as he sat me down in a chair and walked away without a word.

It wasn't until then when I noticed what they were staring at and I felt the top of my head, looking down my back. Sure enough, my pointed black cat eats and long slender tail stuck into view, both heavy with water. I simply sighed. "Guys…I can explain." I stated.

"Then start talking." The twins ordered.

"_-chan, you really scared us. Are you okay?"

I smiled at the blond as I patted his head. "I'm fine, Honey-sepia."

Kyoya sat in the sand after setting me down and faced the ocean, his back to me. I didn't want to be bothered with trying to figure out what was going through his head; I just wanted to answer the questions that I knew everyone had. "Where to start…well, my father is a butler…as well as a…demon." I said the last part softly and during a hefty cough, but they still caught what I said.

"Wait, you mean a literal demon?!"

"AWESOME!"

"But if your dad's a demon, doesn't that make you one too?"

"Careful, Mitsukuni, don't offend her."

"If you're a demon, then that means…Hold up, how old are you?"

I looked over a Kyoya, who seemed more distant than ever, before I answered their questions. "Yes, my dad's a literal demon, yes, I'm a demon also, but I'm still not as great as my dad, no, I don't find that offensive at all, I turn 1,720 this (birthday), and no, that doesn't make me an old hag. That age is relatively young for demons; I have the mindset of a 17 year old girl. Now, I have a question for you, do all of you still want to come over tomorrow knowing this about me?"

"Yes." Kyoya answered, bringing the attention on him as he stood. "I thought it would be interesting before, but now, I know it'll be interesting, though, I advise Tamaki to go back home now."

"What?" he cried. "Why?"

"You have an uncanny fear of the supernatural." He answered, picking me up again. "If you don't find the home of demons supernatural, I'm not sure what would be."

"Well, we're not going home!" the twins exclaimed as Kyoya carried me up the path, everyone else following.

"Neither am I!" Haruhi agreed. "If it's that dangerous, I want to be sure you guys don't offend her dad. I don't plan on canceling all our appointments next Monday due to missing hosts, then dealing with all the disappointed customers."

"Haruhi goes, I'll go too!" Tamaki stated strongly. "I can protect her! Think about it, this author is obviously someone who wants Haruhi to fall head over heels in love with me by bringing this strike of danger into our lives!"

"I can take care of myself!" Honey shouted in glee, riding on Mori's back.

"If Mitsukuni's going, so am I." Mori stated.

I looked from boy to boy in wonder before looking up at Kyoya's blank face, even the light reflected on his glasses, blocking out his eyes. "You know, Kyoya, I can walk myself." I stated. He didn't answer and just kept going as we were.

We soon made it to the hotel, but the boy that held me kept on going until we reached a bathroom, where he finally set me down. "…Get cleaned up. Dinner should be ready any minute." He stated before leaving, shutting the door.

It was a really awkward atmosphere in the dining room, but to everyone's confusion, I didn't sit at the table. Instead, I stood straight directly behind Kyoya's seat, a cloth napkin over my arm. "_-chan," Honey called. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh, I am," I answered. "It's just that, human food doesn't satisfy demons, my father looks at me odd even when I eat cake, regardless of lack in satisfactory. I just have a sweet tooth, but that is rare in demons, even demon children rarely have sweet tooth."

"Aww!" he fawned over me.

"But, if you don't mind me asking," Haruhi started as she looked up at me. "If human food doesn't satisfy you, then what does?"

I froze before I could answer. I wasn't sure they wanted to know the truth behind my appetite and cravings. After debating in my mind a while, I smiled. "Human souls, of course." Just as expected, all the club members choked on their food for a moment.

"You see," I started my explanation. "How it works is that a human would summon a demon and sell their soul in exchange for something, weather it'd be protection, revenge, wealth for x amount of years, whatever they wish for, the demon grants and places a contract between the demon and human. It's not until the human in satisfied with the outcome when the demon is permitted to consume his/her soul. It took my father and master three years to fulfill their contract, but because of…complications…my father is still, to this day unable to consume my master's soul, there for bound in their contract, because just before the complication, my father got an order to remain a butler to our master until he completely consumed his soul, he made that command over a century ago."

The boys cleared their throats and gazed at their food in slight disinterest. "…I'm going to bed…" Tamaki announced as he left the table.

Once he left, I looked back at the table, tears starting to well up in my green eyes. "…You guys know that I can't eat a soul I'm not bound to by contract, right?"

They didn't really answer, but Hikaru broke the silence by asking, "So, when you say 'contract', what exactly do you mean?"

I then explained how the contract works, and the full process, as well as why every detail is there, answering questions like, "Why is the human marked at all?" or "Does the demon chose their next master?" and even "How long do the contracts typically last?" But oddly, Kyoya was silent and expressionless the whole time.

By the time all their questions were answered, I yawned and stretched my hands, noticing my claws coming out, but not really caring. "Well, though full demons don't sleep every night, reapers do, and so do cats. Good night everyone!"

"Wait!" Kaoru shouted, stopping me from leaving the room. "We still have loads of questions!"

"Yeah!" Hikaru shouted alongside his brother. "You told us all that stuff about demons,"

"But not a single thing about reapers!" they shouted in unison. "You didn't even mention reapers until two seconds ago!"

I groaned and clutched my head. "All you need to know about reapers right now is that they need sleep. Good night." Just before I left, I looked back in the room and told them one little fact they should know. "By the way, if any of you come in my room and I look dead, don't worry. It's a reaper thing."


	4. Meet the Family

Chapter 4: Meet the Family

The next morning, we all left the hotel on our way to my home. "Remember guys," I stated sternly. "Right now, my dad and master are running errands in the city, but they'll be back any minute, so don't mess anything up!"

"You got it!" the twins smiled and saluted playfully.

As we drove up the drive way, they seemed amazed at the size of the manner. "This is the third exact replica of the original estate that my dad and I rebuilt." I stated. "The first estate was built in London, England before my father and master had a contract, when my master was very young. After it burned down, and my dad and I got in the picture, we built a replica only for it to be burned down again two years later. We rebuilt it again, and the master gave it up to the other servants a year later. We then built this one here because I've started to attend school, so we'd be here a few years before moving on. After that, we won't settle down like this again, we'll just hop from place to place, and I'll try to fulfill contracts to feed the family."

"Why couldn't your dad just get another contract?" Haruhi asked.

I looked over at her and simply answered, "A demon in a contract can only have one contract at a time, otherwise it gets confusing if two commands contradict each other. One master can have multiple demons, but one demon can only have one master."

With that in mind, I led them inside and presented them the entrance hall. "Please, make yourselves at home." I stated as they walked inside. "I'll get tea ready for you."

When I came back with the tea, they were all over the place. First, I saw Haruhi nearest the kitchen. "I thought you might need help." She stated. "But, it seems like you've got it."

I smiled, putting one finger to my lips, my eyes glowing and my ears popping out. "I'm simply one hell of a butler." She tilted her head in confusion, causing me to look away, drop my hand, and fold my ears down and back. "My dad does that all the time, I just thought I'd give it a shot."

She smiled at me and took a tea cup. "With how much you've done already, you'll be one hell of a butler yet, I know it! Just keep your hopes up!"

I smiled and patted her shoulder. "Thanks." And I left to find everyone else.

I found the twins next, appearing to be playing on the stair rails. When Kaoru started falling over the side, I sprang into action and zoomed to the stairway, making it with only seconds to spare in catching him. "Kaoru!" Hikaru cried as he ran down stairs.

"I'm fine, Hikaru." The other twin sighed as I gently let him down. "Thanks for the hand." He smiled at me.

I simply glared holes in him, my eyes flashing between pink demon eyes and green reaper eyes. "I thought I told you two to not mess anything up!" I hissed.

"We didn't mess anything up." Hikaru pointed out.

"Does anything here look out of place to you?" Kaoru asked, causing me to grit my pointed teeth before I sighed and returned to my full human form.

"Well, just be more careful, okay?" I asked with a smile, handing them their tea cups.

"We'll be careful." They promised in unison with a small bow of their heads. "Everyone else went upstairs." They stated.

I smiled with a nod as I started up the steps. "Thanks…AND DON'T PLAY ON THE RAILS ANYMORE!" I heard them groan as I continued to the upstairs hallway.

I found Mori and Honey digging around in a room full of cabinets (Honey digging through the cabinets, Mori just standing there watching him). I walked in and asked a question I already knew the answer to. "What are you looking for, Honey-sepia?"

"I thought you said there were sweets in here." Honey complained as he started to get that sad look on his face.

I sighed and knelt, handing him his tea cup. "All the sweets are in the kitchen." I stated. "If you want, you can wait in the entrance hall while I get you some chocolate cake."

He smiled brightly as I stood to give Mori his tea. "The others went a little further down the hall." The large host stated as he and Honey left the room to where they came.

With a little "thanks", I continued a little further down the hall to the library, where Tamaki was looking at pictures. He smiled as he saw one picture of everyone, taking it in his hand; my dad and master to the far left, standing high and proud, me and Finnie in the center, holding hands and standing as close as possible to each other, Bardroy beside the gardener, his arms crossed with that cigarette dangling from his mouth as always, and Meyrin to the far right, her hands up to her red face, which was half blocked by her big, round glasses. In front of her was Tanaka, sitting on the floor and holding his Japanese tea cup. Behind all of us was Pluto (in his dog form) lying there and seeming to frame us. If you looked closely in the background, you can almost see a man in a long red coat with long red hair and holding up a chainsaw on the roof.

"I see you found our family portrait." I stated, startling him enough to drop the picture. Quickly, I caught it just before it reached the ground. "Careful! We don't have any copies of this picture, and we're not going to have another like this!"

As I gently placed it on the shelf, I heard the blond behind me ask, "When was that?" After a moment's pause, he added, "Was that from before you left London?"

I simply nodded before I smiled sadly at it. "This picture was taken just before my 1,601st birthday, we were having a party. It was Finnie's idea to get me a family portrait for my birthday; he knew I'd outlive all of them."

"If you don't mind me asking," the host stated. "When you said you already have a boyfriend…is that him?" I nodded as tears welled up in my eyes. "Was he a human? Is he still alive?"

"He was human." I answered. "And no, he died a few years ago of old age, but he lived a happy life full of love. He stayed in the manner with everyone else, got married, had two beautiful children, and even a grandchild. He died peacefully, quick, and painless in his sleep when he was expecting a great grandchild."

I remembered every person in the picture as if we'd just seen them yesterday. "Bardroy was always destructive, heck; he used flamethrowers and dynamite to cook dinner. And Meyrin, she was always super clumsy. Every time my dad and I turned around, we were catching something she dropped. And Tanaka didn't really do much, he'd sometimes say something historical about my master or his family, but since that rarely happened, we just called that 'the real Tanaka'. Every other time, he was just sitting around, drinking tea, and giving an occasional laugh. And Pluto, I was always afraid of him, but I didn't know that he'd be the first to disappear from my life. You really never know what you have until it's gone forever."

He smiled at me, looking closely to the background. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing to the man in red.

I simply smiled and chuckled a little. "That's my mom, he wasn't supposed to be in this picture, but he always did love paparazzi; he always had to be in every picture he caught sight of. I guess he was just out and about, reaping souls nearby, and saw this being taken."

"So…your mom…is a man?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, he is, but he always refers to himself as a woman, and seeing as how dad is much more masculine, I just call him 'mom' as opposed to 'other dad'. And back at school, I referred to him as a woman so you guys wouldn't look at me weird." I didn't really look at his face as I said that, but the little short, breathless gasps he made was enough to know that he didn't really expect my answer.

I simply gave him his tea and left the room. "Kyoya went a little further down the hall." Tamaki stated, starting to shake out of his trance.

"Thanks!" I shouted before continuing down the long hall.

I soon made it to the study, looking inside. "Kyoya?" I called. "Are you in here?"

Behind the desk, looking out the window, was the very host I was searching for. He gazed out the window, looking up at the clouds as I walked up to his side and handed him his tea cup. "Here's your tea." I chuckled nervously as he glanced over to me and simply took the cup. Scratching my head, I couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you giving me the silent treatment like that?" I asked. "You hadn't said a word ever since you found out I'm a demon! Are you afraid of me or something?"

"…I'm afraid for you." He stated simply as he looked at me fully. I looked up at him, my eyes widening. "I don't normally admit to fear or worry, but yesterday, when you fell in the ocean, my heart stopped, just like how it sank when you explained your situation. You're not going to stay here. After you graduate, you'll leave, never to return to Japan in my lifetime."

I started to back away to the wall as he came closer to me. "Kyoya…what are you saying?"

"I'm saying…" the words seemed to get caught in his throat. "_ I-"

He was cut off by a trip as his foot got caught in a hole and he tumbled towards me. We stumbled right in the doorway of a secret passage my dad added for the master's more important secrets, but we got caught in the doorway. The shelf squeezed Kyoya to close us in before squishing me to lock us out. It wasn't long at all before it was jammed. "Dad, why did you have to put that secret door right here?!" I scolded as I squirmed.

"Are you alright?" the host asked.

"I'm fine, I still have three lives left, and I didn't spend one here, thank God." I muttered, making him look at me in confusion.

"I thought cats had nine lives, not three."

I glared at him through the darkness and tight space. "Six of them were thrown out the window because our old dog thought I was a chew toy!"

As we squirmed and struggled to get out, Kyoya sighed. "That doesn't normally happen." He stated.

"What?"

"I become as clumsy as Tamaki."

I shrugged as well as I could with the shelves squeezing my shoulders together. "A lot of the guests trip on the Secret Door Activation, though none of them actually tumbled inside…"

I could see his face burn bright red at that before he admitted, "What I was going to say was that…I think…I love you!"

We were both silent long enough to hear large footsteps. The new person stepped inside only three to five steps then stopped. The air was heavy as Kyoya widened his eyes and tried to look. I didn't know what he'd see, but he looked terrified when he couldn't see. Looking at my calm, even smiling face, he was beyond confused. "…_," the new voice stated. "I didn't expect you to come home with your new friends; you know how the master is about surprise guests."

After a few moments of silence, he added, "By the way, one of the young men stated that you promised to give him chocolate cake, but you never fulfilled your promise. Also, I came home to see the pair of twins swinging on the chandelier. I already took care of it, but you must remember to keep your own guests satisfied and safe next time."

I was silent as the steps continued deeper in the room before he sighed. "My, my, you seem to be in quite the situation at the moment. How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of the master's privet space?"

"Mind giving us a hand dad?" I asked.

Kyoya's eyes widened and his lip seemed to have trembled. I soon saw my dad over Kyoya's head as he smiled at me. "Certainly, my little kitten." With that, he yanked the boy out of the way, and gently helped me out, closing the door in the process. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to meet all of your friends. I took the liberty to gather them all together, and they're waiting in the dining room with the young master." He then turned to Kyoya. "I don't believe I came across him earlier, mind introducing me?"

"Sure." I answered. "Dad, this is Kyoya Otori, the vise-president of the Host Club, and the unofficial treasurer. He organizes all the clubs plans and finances; he has yet to miss a number, and his family owns only the best of the best hospitals in the country, as well as an elite police force of specially trained officers."

"Impressive." My dad stated, scratching his chin. "I take it, all you own is only the best."

"Kyoya," I continued the introductions, turning to Kyoya, uncharacteristically shaking in his shoes. "This is my dad, Sebastian Michaelis, butler of Ciel Phantomhive, and simply one hell of a butler."


	5. When Demons Fight

Chapter 5: When Demons Fight

Nothing was relaxing about the atmosphere when Kyoya and my dad were in the room. We all sat in the dining room (except me, who stood behind Kyoya, and my dad, who stood behind Ciel), but the only sounds in the room were the munching of Honey as he ate his cake; not even the twins dared to make a sound.

I was the one to break the silence with a chuckle. "So, Kyoya-sepia, tell us a little about your family's business."

Seeing me jerk my head to my father with gritted teeth, he took in a gulp and nodded with a strained smile. "Well, we mainly focus on health of the public, both mental and physical." He talked about the resort his family was constructing and how it related to health, also how his family's hospitals are what provide doctors and nurses for the school's physical exams. As Kyoya talked, my dad listened critically.

Somewhere in the middle of Kyoya talking, my master left. "Do what you must, Sebastian. I'll allow you to pass judgment." He sighed, going up the stairs.

"_-chan," Honey stated. "Do you want some cake? You look like you need it. It'll make you happy again."

My heart lept in my throat as my dad pointed his bold ruby red eyes at me, narrowing them progressively. My lip trembled and I took in a gulp before straightening my face and letting out a small sigh to calm my nerves. Closing my eyes, I placed my hand over my heart and gave Honey a small bow. "Thank you, Honey-sepia, but no. I don't care for sweets." Both Honey and Tamaki noticed my hardship in rejecting the offer. "If you would like, I will get you more."

I looked over at my dad as I raised my head, seeing him smile and nod before returning his attention to the club of seven as the short blond stated sadly, "No thank you. I don't need anymore."

"Hey, _," Tamaki called. "Will you show me to the bathroom?" I nodded as the two of us left. Once we got to the hall, the blond stopped. "Why did you do that?" he asked. "You told us you love sweets, why reject Honey-sepia's offer? He was just trying to help."

"My dad was right there." I sneered. "A proper butler never sits and eats with guests or the master. It was already a stretch for me to speak without being spoken to!"

"If you hate this life," he stated. "Why do you stay?"

"He's my father!" I answered. "And I don't hate this life; it's my dream to be a butler just like my dad."

Tamaki didn't seem to buy it. "If it was your dream to follow, then why did you sign up for leadership classes?"

I hesitated, but answered, "My master signed me up for those classes." I stated. "He says a good leader is a better follower."

The host shook his head, crossing his arms and changing the subject. "If you naturally want to eat sweets, then there's no reason to hold back. You were just fine with eating cake with us back at the beach."

"I was out of sorts then." I rebutted. "I'm still embarrassed that Kyoya had to save me!" I shouted. "I'm a demon! He's a human! I'm supposed to be able to care for myself!" I started to get to the brink of tears. "…I'm supposed to protect him, not the other way around." I didn't know what was wrong with me. I hadn't felt that confused and happy, but at the same time concerned and protective over one person in 119 years.

I wasn't sure how to react to all this, but Tamaki, for the first time in a long while (demonic all-knowing vision powers), seemed to understand what was going through my head. "…You love him." He stated. "You're in love with Kyoya, but you don't want to lose him like you did your last boyfriend."

I took in a deep breath and hesitated to answer for a moment before Kyoya was thrown just down the flight of stairs. I ran to his aid, looking over to see my dad go postal and clutch the host's shirt and raise him high; high enough for his feet to dangle a good few inches from the ground. "Okay, listen, Mr. _Otori_," my dad growled, spitting his name like a bad taste. "Stay away from my daughter! She doesn't need these thoughts you give her!"

"But, mister," Honey cried from down the stairs. "_-chan is in our family!"

"She's practically a sister!" the twins added.

"Dad! Stop!" I shouted, pushing my dad and Kyoya apart. The butler looked down at me wide eyed as Kyoya fell to the floor, loosening his shirt and huffing to lower his heart rate. I looked up from him to glare at my father. "Dad, what happened?!" I shouted. "I leave to show Tamaki-sepia the bathroom, and you throw Kyoya hard enough to crack the wall, possibly even his neck?! What is wrong with you?!"

"My orders from the master were simple," he answered, standing straight as he removed his gloves. "Pass judgment on this club, and I did. Now, I'm going through the judgment."

"What was your judgment?" I asked, not lowering my tone. "They don't deserve to leave in one piece?!"

He then smiled and scratched his chin. "…Now that you mention it, that throw was rather hard…" he stated before glaring at Kyoya. "It will be expensive to repair the wall."

I smacked my head. "Dad, there's more to being a butler than only caring about expenses and cleaning!" I shouted as I helped the fallen teen up. "To be a butler, you need to keep the master and guests satisfied and happy! You taught me that!" He didn't answer as I stood. "Okay, fine! If you won't listen to me, then…then…I'll run away!" I threatened.

My dad only laughed in my face. "And where are you to go?" he asked. "Your mother is all the way in Africa on a job, your Uncle Undertaker is all the way back in London, and your Uncle William and half brother are in the reaper facility, where you could only get to with a scythe, which you gave up over a century ago to be a full demon."

Knowing all this to be true, I still stood strong as I passed him and joined the club with Kyoya on Tamaki's shoulder due to him being in too much pain to walk himself. I turned to my dad and stated strongly, "I'll move in with the club. They're my family now!"

His eyes widened as I started to walk out. "Y-you can't do that!" I heard him shout. "What about the master?!"

"Oh, yeah." I sighed, turning to look at him with glowing, evil eyes. "Tell the little brat Ciel…I quit!" With that, I left with my new family beside me as my dad just stared at the slightly open door. I wasn't sure what was going through his head, but for the first time in my whole life, I heard him cry genuine tears before I even made it off the porch.

In the car, all the club members stared at me in shock. "…What?!"

"When I asked you why you stayed, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Tamaki stated, clutching his head.

I looked back at the manner sadly before hardening my face and turning in my seat. "Well, what's done is done." I stated with a sigh. "Now I just gotta think of some place to stay, earn some money, blend in with humans, all that."

"If you're a demon," Haruhi asked. "Then, couldn't you just go to the underworld or wherever it is demons stay between contracts?"

I shook my head. "The only way I could get in the underworld is if I break all ties to the human world and become a fully savage demon since I'm a half-breed." I answered. "My mom's a Grim Reaper, and my dad's a demon. All the demons in the underworld could smell my reaper blood, and reapers and demons have been on opposing sides of a war since the dawn of time. The only reason I survived down there was with my dad's protection. It's the same problem in the reaper world; even though there I had my mom and uncles to protect me, I still needed to be protected. The only safe place for me to be on my own is with humans."

Kyoya seemed to pity me as he pulled me close in a hug. "You can stay with me." He offered. "My older brothers both moved out, and I'm sure my father wouldn't mind."

"We can get you new cloths!" the twins promised.

"Not just any hang-me-down wannabe cloths, either," Hikaru stated.

"Our mom's a designer, so we can get you the best stuff!" Kaoru added.

"And for during school, you can stay in my dorm." Haruhi smiled.

"We just don't know what to do about food though…" Honey pouted.

"It's okay, Honey-sepia," I stated. "Demons can go up to two centuries without a contract, though, last time I ate was about 53 years ago, and I might get munchies, that's what the cake is for." I smiled as Honey giggled at my answer.

Looking around, I saw all their eyes on me, not bearing any hardships, but giving me strength and support. "Thanks guys."

3pov

Days later, Sebastian paced back and forth in front of the laptop in his room. "…Come on." He mumbled to himself. "Get a grip. One week, and she'll be crawling back here, begging for forgiveness." His red eyes peeked at the single computer. He only had that computer so that he can better organize paperwork, but he sometimes would use it to check up on his daughter.

Biting his lip, he slid out the desk chair, sat down, and pressed the power button. Minutes later, he was logged on facebook (A/N: Hey, the story takes place in 2008, or whatever year Host Club takes place in. If they have cell phones, they most likely have facebook. If not, just go with it). Scrolling down, he saw that _ unfriended him, therefore, kicking him out of her family tree.

Taking in a deep breath, he typed, "_ Michaelis" in the search bar and saw her profile picture, a picture of her smiling face in the host club room, surrounded by the hosts as she held hands with Kyoya, but nothing else. When he clicked on it, the computer didn't let him on. His eyes widened as he tried again. After half an hour of trying that, he concluded that he was blocked from her wall.

Tears pricked at his eyes as he logged out and shut his laptop, returning to pacing. "Okay, so maybe she's a little more upset than I thought." He stated, before scratching his chin. "I wonder why the master hadn't…" He then smacked his head and ran out of the room. While he was on facebook, Ciel had ringed him in his study several times.

Sebastian entered the room to see Ciel's disappointed look hidden behind his intertwined fingers as his elbows propped on the desk. "I called you three times." He growled. "That's two more times than I needed to…This is because of your fight with your daughter, isn't it?"

He knew it was wrong, but the demon's red eyes glowed in slight happiness as he nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The master sighed and sat back in his chair before huffing, "Forget about her." This confused Sebastian to no end. "_ is a full grown woman, fully capable of caring for herself. Had she been born human, she would've moved out permanently by now, seeing as how she is the equivalent of a 17 year old young woman."

The butler was shocked. "Master, with all due respect, _ has been sheltered for nearly 2 thousand years, her whole life! I'm not sure what she did with her mother, but I'm sure it wasn't preparing her for life away from me."

"Quite the opposite." Ciel grinned at the butler's confusion and since of loss. "I took the liberty to speak to Grell about her at times, as well as William and Undertaker, and even that Ronald character. They all agree that what she did at that facility was to learn to be a full reaper; she was the top of her class even. I believe that is preparations for life on her own."

Sebastian was quite shocked to hear about this. In his mind, he hoped she'd flunk out of the facility and give up any thought of being anything other than a demon. "Now, it seems she found a replacement." Ciel continued, his fingers gliding over the keyboard of his computer to the side before he turned his monitor to face the man.

The page on the screen was _'s profile and family tree. What was odd was that where it used to say that he was her father, Grell was her mother, and William and Undertaker were her uncles, now it was completely changed. Now it showed that Tamaki was her father, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori were all her brothers, Haruhi was her sister, and she was in a relationship with Kyoya.

The butler's blood boiled as the master simply laughed. "As you can see, she is doing just fine on her own. If you think I'm going to order you to bring her back, think again. I might be the master of this estate, but she is not included in this estate anymore. As of this moment, neither of us have authority over her."

**Okay, since all of you insist on only skimming, I'll try this. 5 reviews per chapter to get an update (no, the three reviews already up don't count)**


	6. Night with Otori

Chapter 6: Night with Otori

I followed Kyoya through the halls of his home. He'd already given me the grand tour and showed me to my room. "I know it's not much, since my brother left it barren," he stated, opening the door. "But, it has a bed, a window, a closet, and furniture."

I looked around the room and smiled. "This is far from 'not much'." I stated. "This is a ton more than I had back at the manner!"

It was really huge, two story in one room even. In the upstairs part, there was a king sized bed with white sheets and a black quilt, though, it seemed that was all that would fit in that sliver of space up there aside from a side-bed table with a small lamp and clock.

Then, there was down the steps. There was a wall to cut off what was under the second floor, but it still looked huge. On the wall nearest to the door was a large, long dresser made of dark, polished oak. In the corner was a large mirror that stood to the ceiling, and was as wide as my da…Sebastian's…arm span.

In the center of the large space was a large black couch that circled around a large, circular checkerboard table, the opening of the couch faced the door. On the wall closest to the bed was a large, spacious, dark desk with a fairly large laptop off to the side and a black chair. I knew Kyoya's family was rich, but I didn't think he was _that _rich!

I smiled and turned to Kyoya with a little bow of my head. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here."

He smiled and looked out the large window that consumed the whole wall to the right. (Normally, I would worry about privacy, but the room was on the second story of the house, facing the backyard, so I was alright with it.) "It's getting late." He stated. "You should get some sleep. Tomorrow, we'll go to the Hitachiin estate and let them do…whatever it was they said they'd do for you."

I smiled and bowed again before he pointed down the hall. "If you need anything, my room is down the hall, first door to your right." He turned to leave before he stopped and turned back to me. "Oh, and just as a warning, I'm not a very good 'morning' person, so please, if it is an unnecessary request which anyone in the family can help you with, bug my sister about it before coming to me…and don't bother my father." I let out a little giggle before I nodded. Brothers are brothers anywhere you go.

"There are some night shirts in the dresser that might be your size. Good night." With that, he left the room and shut the door.

I looked in the dresser and saw the drawer stacked with silky pajamas of varying colors; lime green, forest green, soft pink, blood red, bright yellow, deep yellow, pure white, night black, sky blue, sapphire blue, soft lavender, dark purple, pale orange, burned brown, and every possible color in between. Scratching my chin, I decided to mix and match, since I couldn't decide on one set. I mean, they're PJs, who's going to know?

With a smile, I pulled out the (f/c1) bottoms and the (f/c2) top and got dressed. Looking in the mirror, it looked almost exactly what I wore a century ago, but with a silky shine. With a sigh, I took out my contact lenses, brushed my hair and teeth, (I had my own tooth brush. The only thing I was 'barrowing' was the tooth paste) and climbed up the dark wooden steps to the bed.

That night, as I slept in the soft, warm bed, I dreamed about the old days. In one night, I saw all my old friends, my mom, my uncles, my brother (stupid pure-blood reaper), and even two of our past nemesis', Claude and Angela. I know it sound odd, but as time wore on, those two became less of enemies, and more like neutral acquaintances.

True, Claude tried to catnap me a few times, and send Sebastian to hell and back, but after he did, he apologized. Normally, I wouldn't accept an apology from him, of all demons, but he promised not to do it again, and gave his permission for me to be friends with his daughter. (A/N: Long story. If you want to know about it, then I need at least ten reviews asking about it…no, not from the same person.) And with Angela, she actually turned on Ash, and completely broke away from him. (A/N: Same deal as the Claude thing! Ten reviews asking about it!) It was really amazing.

My dream though, was not of good times. It was of those long, cold, wet hours in the concrete basement. It was of those terrifying times Pluto bit down in my stomach just to hear me squeak. It was of those long, heartbreaking fights I had with my mother. It was of those weeks and months without a sun; only of pouring rain with a sky of icky grey. It was just one of those nights.

Tears flooded from my eyes and leaked on the pillow before I awoke in a pool of my own tears. I needed comfort, and I needed it now. I was already starting to shift into my cat form (which only happens as a distress call). I crept down the steps and opened the door. The darkness of this place scared me. Every noise made me jump from my skin. With every little creak, pop, and screech, I turned more and more into a cat. By the time I made it to Kyoya's closed door, I was a full cat.

I tried to reach for the knob, but I was so small that I just ended up scratching on the door. I tried so hard to keep my claws in, but the creepy noises had me push them back out. I soon heard footsteps come through the door as the barrier opened and I fell in the flooded light. He looked down at me oddly before picking me up. "…Did I wake you up?" I asked.

Hearing my voice, his look of confusion was replaced with a soft smile. "No." he answered, bringing me in and closing the door behind him. "I was already up, working on some plans to show Tamaki." I could tell he was lying with the way he lagged his speech. "What's wrong? Why are you a cat?"

I sighed and lowered my head while he set me down on the large white couch in his room. "I just shift whenever I get scared." I answered. I explained to him about my nightmare and how terrifying just the walk down the hall was. He listened as he stroked my fur comfortingly.

He occasionally asked who I was talking about, like whom Claude is, who's Angela, and flat out _what_ Pluto is, but I didn't mind explaining each person. It was understandable that he'd have next to no idea what I'm talking about, so I answered his questions as basic as possible so I didn't over load his mind.

I still had to keep in mind that he was a human, and I'm a demon.

I'll outlive him.

Just like I outlived everyone else.

And just like before, I'll still be the last one left…

The last demon standing in the group…

_Alone._

Kyoya continued to smile as he carried me up the steps after I finished talking. Without a word, he set me down in his bed and pulled down the blue sheets. I looked at him in confusion. "You came here because you don't want to be alone tonight, right?" he asked. I smiled and curled up under the blankets as he joined me in the bed. "One question," he stated, looking down at me. "When you return human, do you…"

I couldn't help but giggle at his thought as I smiled. "Yes Kyoya, I keep on my cloths. When I shift back to my human form, I have on the cloths I had before."

"How?" he asked. "If you shift into a cat, wouldn't your cloths just…"

I giggled at his reddening face and shrugged. "I was never completely sure how." I answered. "I guess the cloths just seep in my fur, or take up my under coat, or something." He still looked confused so I sighed, "Don't think about it too much. It even hurts my head a little sometimes."

Crimson dusted his cheeks as he switched off the lamp and got comfortable in the large bed. He faced me, and I faced him. I had to admit, it was a little awkward…a lot awkward…seeing as how we just started dating, like, today.

Regardless, I curled up under the blankets and just looked around the room until my eyes would tire themselves out. It wasn't long before I found myself gazing at Kyoya's sleeping form. His shoulders were hunched together as he slept on his side. His mouth was closed and he breathed in and out contently and quietly.

Soon, he suddenly opened his mouth and took in a deep breath that surprised me. "You know, _," he sighed, half asleep. "It's a little uncomfortable to sleep when you're staring at me like that."

How did he know I was even looking at him? His eyes were closed. With that said, I gave a little yawn and shut my eyes. He might've been the shadow king, and he didn't get that title for nothing, but he was my shadow king.

The next morning, I was in my human form, opening my green eyes to see Kyoya still asleep. I was slightly confused, but then I remembered the night before. I also remembered that he said he wasn't a morning person, so I was very careful when leaving the bed.

Looking out the window, I concluded that it was the crack of dawn. With a silent sigh, I tiptoed down the steps and returned to my own room, shutting the door. I got dressed in the only cloths I had there (aside from the plethora of pajamas), which was only the school uniform the twins gave me. Seeing the calendar, I noticed today was Monday anyway, so I got together everything I brought (which happened to be all my school things) and put it all in the back pack I had. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and continued getting ready for school.

After a few hours, Kyoya got up and opened the door to my room. "…What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for school." I answered.

He groaned and rubbed his eye with the back of his wrist. "You do realize today is Sunday, right?" he asked.

I tilted my head and looked at the calendar again. "We went to the beach on Friday after school, you guys came to the manner yesterday,"

"Which was Saturday." Kyoya added.

I smacked my head as I looked again. "…You're right." I sighed with a little chuckle. "My bad." I then stood before him and bowed. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

He raised a brow at me before he smiled. "I woke up myself. No need to worry." He then held my chin and raised my face to look him in the eye. "What I'm wondering is why you treat me like a master."

I looked at him in confusion at the sudden change of subject as he explained. "Back at the manner, your main focus was on me. Not on your master, nor your farther, not Honey-sepia, Mori-sepia, Haruhi, Tamaki, nor the twins, but on me."

I was still confused with what he was asking. He sighed. "While your father stood behind your master in the dining room, you stood behind me. When your father attacked me, you stood at my side, despite him being your father. Even when you were giving me my tea, you acted so professionally until I tripped. Even on Friday when I announced the plan, you kneeled to me and said 'if it is _my_ wish', you didn't do that to the club; everyone else was far off to the side. Why is that?"

I wasn't sure how to answer, but I understood what he was thinking. I do still bow to him, and apologize for the slightest things like I would my master. I was sure, pretty soon, I'd start calling him 'My Lord' or something like that, had he not said 'I love you'. I really didn't notice that I'd treated him like that even after he said it. "I guess I'm still in servant mode." I shrugged.

He looked more confused as I sighed. "I started viewing you as a master because I wanted to be sure you were protected, and that I'd be a part of your life in some way without disturbing the balance between master and servant. But then, you told me you love me, and I do love you too, but I'm not sure how to treat someone of your stance even as a friend, much less a boyfriend."

I saw him scratch his chin in thought. "So, you treat me like that…because I'm rich?"

I wasn't sure how to reply. It sounded so cold and unreasonable when he said it, but the honest truth was that there was no other way _to_ say it. My last boyfriend was a goofy, teenage gardener who rarely had a penny in his pocket, now I'm dating a serious, teenage host in a club only for the super rich and beautiful.

I've been around rich people every day for about 122 years, but I've always treated them like a servant should treat a master, with only the upmost respect and professionalism. I've only treated other servants as friends and family.

To answer his question, all I could do was nod. Kyoya sighed and lifted my face so it was only a few centimeters from his. A smile curled on his lips as he bumped my head with his. "Wealth shouldn't have anything to do with it." He stated. "You are in the Host Club family, and most importantly, you are my girlfriend. You can forget about you servant duties."

I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? I was raised to be a butler."

"I mean," he stated, pulling me in close. "It's hard to be a servant with no master. Since the only ones you know here are either in the club or you father and previous master, you are no longer a servant." With that said, he pulled me in and pecked my lips. I smiled as I hugged him, dropping my imaginary shackles of servitude.

**DON'T FORGET THE REVIEWS! 5 more, I give chapter 7.**


	7. A Cat's Wish

Chapter 7: A Cat's Wish  
When it was time for school again, I stayed in Haruhi's dorm until Tamaki could talk to his father and pay for my own down the hall a ways. Honey tried to cut back on cake so I could keep my hunger in check. Hikaru and Kaoru repacked my bag with their mom's latest design in fasion. Kyoya and I were officialy dating. Life was good, but...something was still missing.

I still knew that no matter what, I'd end up alone. There was no escaping that fact. I was a demon with at least another thousand years ahead of me. Now, without my dad, I knew I'd spend that thousand years, and every thousand after that in dark, cold, lonelyness.

Sadness was obvious on my face when I was around the club. They talked to me about it, but I denied it. It was nothing to worry about for them; human life is fleeing, and they could spend it doing so much more than caring for a demon that still can't take a bath herself.

Still, Honey and Mori would look at me in concern. "_-chan, what's wrong? You haven't even touched your cake."

I'd look down at him and smile. "It's nothing, Honey-sepia." I'd smile. "I'm fine."

Tamaki started worrying when I started using his emo-corner. "I know that look." he'd state with a grin. "What's wrong? Why are you in my Corner of Sadness?"

I'd zip straight up and chuckle a little. "Just looking for my...uh...glasses! Yes! My glasses. They are still very sentimental to me." With that, I pulled the glasses out from behind my back. "Oh, look! There they are!"

The twins looked at me oddly as I fidgeted in my uniform. "Hey, _," they'd purr in unison as they'd lean on my shoulders.

"What's wrong with you?" Hikaru asked.

"You've been looking down all day." Kaoru added.

I'd look over at them and just smile. "It's nothing. I'm fine. Oh! Look at the time! I'm going to be late for class!"

Haruhi glanced over at me in curiosity in class before she turned to the twins. "Hey, guys, what's wrong with _?"

"We don't know." they'd answer.

"She won't tell us anything."

"But maybe if you give it a shot,"

"Although, everyone's tried to ask her, and she never answered."

"Maybe it's just a girl thing." they'd conclude in unison.

Haruhi didn't look that convinced and just turned to me kindly. "Hey, you okay?" she'd ask, catching the attention of my depressed green eyes.

Quickly, I'd shut my eyes and smile, lifting my head. "I'm just fine." I'd laugh a little to make it more convincing. "Really, there's nothing wrong."

Kyoya was harder to convince, and eventually, even he approached me about it. "_," he'd sigh. "I know something's wrong. Why don't you just tell me what's going through your head?"

"Because it's nothing for you to worry about." I'd answer. "You, of all people should know to only give information that is required for an essential job. What's going through my head is not one of those kinds of info." I stated, walking away to class.

All of them were suspicious, and it was getting harder and harder to convince them until I just cracked under the pressure.

It was in the host room when it happened, long after all the other guests left, and it was just me with the seven hosts. Collecting my things, I started out the door until I was stopped dead in my tracks at the whispers behind me.

"I wish I could find out what's wrong with _-chan. She hasn't been happy since a few days after her fight with her dad!"

"Hmph."

"Well, I think it's none of our business. If she's not comfortable telling us, she doesn't have to say."

"But, Haruhi! You have to think-"

"Of what the boss wants."

"You two want to know what I think, here it is. _ wants to be depressed, that's alright. She wants to drag it on a day or two, that's tolerable. She wants to lie to us about it...DADDY SAYS NO!"

"Tamaki! We can't force her to tell us anything! She's her own person, with her own needs and interests! She says it's nothing, it's most likely nothing. Don't forget, she's right at the door, listening to every word we say."

With that, I turned to look at them as they turned to look at me. They stared into my blank, empty, lifeless green eyes. I stared back at the seven curious, cautious, and calculating pairs of eyes. I felt as though they already cornered me as their eyes widened in shocking wonder.

After a moment of all of us frozen like that, Kyoya walked up to me and cupped my cheek. "..._,"

"Yes?"

"Are you truly alright?" I could only nod as he gripped my chin and pulled my head up to face him. "Are you sure?" I heard several gasps as the other hosts held their breath to hear the answer they've waited so long to hear.

Hot, salty tears spilled over my eyes and I just broke down, collapsing in his chest. "...I'm sorry..." I sighed, hugging him tightly. "...I don't want to lose you."

All the hosts made little gasps of surprise, even Kyoya as he wrapped his long, thin arms around my shaking back. "I'm not going anywhere, none of us are."

"But you will." I sobbed out. "All humans leave me eventually; die off before I even age. Meyrin did, Bardroy did...Finnie did..." I felt him tense a little at the sound of Finnie's name (I already told him he was my last boyfriend). "I just wish I could age faster and never have to leave anyone. I don't want to be constantly hunted by other demons, and occasionally even reapers." I started to chock on my words, but they seemed to understand what I wanted.

"Can't you do something about that?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah!" the twins agreed.

"Every research site on the computer-"

"Says that your master was once human."

"Now, it's obvious he was a demon when we were there to visit!"

I shook my head as I dried my eyes. "That was a unique situation." I answered. "It's never taken lightly."

"There has to be something we can do!" Honey encouraged.

I thought for a second before I nodded. "There is something I can do about it, but there's just one thing." I stated. "I'd have to go back to my dad and get him to do it, only a full demon can...that's why I'd have to go alone."

Kyoya was the first to shake his head. "Not a chance." he stated.

"Kyoya, no offence," Tamaki sighed, crossing his arms. "But I honestly doubt that Mr. Michaelis would be willing to do any favors if you're around after what happened when you met him."

"That's what I was thinking." I nodded before I mentally slapped myself. If Tamaki was thinking the same thing as I was, I was starting to wonder if that thought was right.

Still, Kyoya sighed. "Well, I can't just let her go off on her own and hope that she comes back at all!"

"We'll go with her!" the twins volunteered.

I smiled and nodded before anyone could say anything and left the room with Hikaru and Kaoru at either side.

When we got to the manner, I gulped loudly as I walked up the beaten path with the Hitachiin twins. Taking in a deep breath, I knocked on the door.

Lagging minutes passed before the bolt was turned and the door opened to my father. His eyes widened at the sight of me and a small smile slithered on his face after it registered in his mind that I was on the doorstep.

"So," he stated with a grin. "You decided that you've had enough of this ridiculous Host Club Family?"

I looked over at Hikaru and Kaoru, who both sent angered glaces at him, but nudged me closer to him. With a deep breath, I stated as calmly as I could, "Dad...I want to be a human."


	8. I'll Do It

Chapter 8: I'll Do It  
My dad stared at me wide eyed as the twins clung to my sides. "...You what?"

"She said, Mr. Michaelis-"

"She wants to be a human!"

I could tell he wasn't going to help, so I sighed and walked back. "Come on guys, he's no help."

"Wait! Hold on a second!" My dad shouted, causing me to turn my attention to him. "...Why not we discuss this over tea?"

I slumped. "Dad, last time you served tea to the twins, all hell broke lose, remember?"

"This time will be different." he stated. "This time, you are the guest, not the assistant servant." I knew he was really going to say "This time, your boyfriend isn't here." but I just left it alone. With that, he invited us in, which I complied with hesitation, the twins following steadily.

As he led us to the sun room, he started talking to ease the tension. "The master wasn't very happy with your message." he stated.

"It wasn't meant to make him happy." I replied. "It still got the message across."

"Indeed, it did." he sighed, showing us to our seats in the room. "I'll be right back with the tea." With a small bow, he turned to the twins and calmly added, "Please refrain from touching anything."

As he left I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. This was going to be tougher than I thought. Biting my lip, I turned to the twins. "You guys think he'll do it?"

"I don't know." they answered before doing that weird trade off thing they always do.

"We don't know him-"

"As well as you do-"

"He is your dad after all-"

"Who knows? He might be-"

"Willing to do anything-"

"To get on your good side." they finished in unison.

I looked over at the door he left in and already started to understand where he was coming from. If the situation were reverse, I probably wouldn't do it.

He stayed by my side through thick and thin. Even when Claude and his daughter came in the picture, he still took my side, even though it meant taking the side of the daughter of his biggest competition. He taught me to be a demon servant and put others needs first, but here I am giving him my power with a 'Return to Sender' stamp on it.

He and my mom did so much for me, I still remember the look in my mom's yellow green eyes when I told him I was leaving London, and didn't plan on returning. He was devastated and dragged himself on my waist until my dad had to haul him off me and throw him to the country side. (He was alright, he's used to that kind of violence, but it still took a while for him to come back. By the time he made it back to cling to me more, we were already gone.)

I couldn't help but wonder if that was what my dad wanted to do when I left the manner last, or if that's what he would do if I made him do this to me. True, both my parents are very different, with Polar opposite ways of dealing with stress, but they both love me with every bit of their existence.

When my dad came back, we did as promised and started talking. "Just out of curiosity, to get it out of the way," he started, glancing to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Why did you bring the twins with you?"

I was about to say, "Kyoya didn't let me come alone." but decided against it, knowing how he'd react (not good), and just smiled and stated, "Moral support."

"I think we're more than just moral support." Hikaru stated.

"I know! You were shaking in your shoes the whole ride here!" Kaoru added.

"We're more like direct encouragement."

"Or the nerves you needed."

"Oh, trust me." I stated through gritted teeth. "You're tap-dancing on my nerve for sure."

My dad's red eyes followed the words as speaker changed before he smiled. "You seem to be adjusting well." he stated, filling my tea.

I looked over at the tea in the cup, thoroughly confused. "...Dad...there's no tea in that pot."

"There is." he corrected me as he handed a cup to me and the twins.

I watched as they looked in the tea cups in curiosity, swirling the cups to find some glare, Hikaru even dumped the cup on his face, confusing Kaoru and I when we saw the cling of the invisible tea drizzle down his face to his shirt. My dad gave a little chuckle before he bowed. "I'll get you a towel and more tea."

When he left, I peeked at the tea brand he used, the box on the cart. I turned the box around to look and I could only sigh when I saw the title. "...Of course." I huffed. "New Moon Drop. Why did I not see that coming?"

"What's New Moon Drop?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru made a weak attempt to dry himself with his arm.

"You remember Nekozawa's Belzaneff doll?" I asked as they nodded. "Drinking this tea has just as much misfortune as having your name on the back of that doll."

Hikaru snapped straight and instantly started whipping his tongue, desperately trying to get it clean of the tea. I clutched my head. "My dad probably blames you, and the rest of the host club for me wanting this. Why didn't I see it coming?"

My dad came back with a towel as he took Hikaru's cup and poured more clear tea. "...Dad," I huffed as the twins just pushed their cups as far from them on the table as possible. "Please cut the crud and just tell us. Are you willing to turn me human or not?"

spov  
I looked down at my daughter, trying to hide my look of disappointment and shock, as well as sadness. Of course, I had the ability to turn her human, but if I did that, her life would be much shorter.

Not only that, but it would be almost guaranteed that I'd bury her six feet under the ground, and afterwards, she'd spend an eternity with her mother. She'd leave me with the only company being the young master.

Perhaps this was the young master's plan from the beginning, make _ more independent, more of a leader, and eventually, a human. I can't do it. I can't let her do this... But at the same time, I can't be the one to stand in the way of her and her wish.

All this ran through my head in seconds, but it felt like hours. She asked me for my support, took a leap of faith in me, and put a lot more than she realized on the line just to request this of me.

What she doesn't realize is that this had never been done before. True, humans have been turned into demons, but demons never became humans. So much can go wrong. Then again, there has never been a half demon half reaper before, due to demons and reapers being natural enemies.

Also, there's what could happen later in her life. What if she decides to have children, and they are born demons or reapers because it's in her blood? It's never been done before.

To add to that, she was raised to learn to be a demon, and went to school for reaping. Does she even know how to be a human? It took us centuries to learn to blend in with humans alone. Humans do much more than just blend in.

But, on the other hand, she would be happy, and not alone anymore. She would live and die with her friends, and any friend she makes. She also has opportunity to grow, mature, and settle down with children like any other human.

"Dad!" _ called for my attention again. "Will you or will you not help me?"

With a deep, shaky breath, I smiled. "Of course I'll help you, my little kitten."


	9. Transformation

Chapter 9: Transformation

My dad gave me a small elixir to drink that would make me human. I wasn't sure if it would work or not, but I looked up at him. "What's the catch?" I asked. "Name your price."

"No price." he stated. "Your my daughter, if anyone is paying a price, it's me."

I didn't completely believe him but shrugged and put the bottle in my pocket. "What about side effects?"

"No different than the small fact that you'd lose your immortality and demonic powers, including your foresight, and transformations, though, I believe you're cat traits, such as hydrophobia, will stay with you..." he answered, scratching his chin uncertainly.

I tried to think of some other consequence of the elixir. "What about my age?" I asked. "Would I stay as a teen, or die instantly of old age? I am over a thousand years old after all."

I looked up at the fear in my father's eyes at my question. "Now that, _, I'm not sure." I bit my lip as he sighed. "Theoretically, you should stay in your teenage form, but it's still a theory. Though this elixir has existed for many millennia, no demon has ever tried it."

"If it's existed for so long," Hikaru started.

"Then why does no one test it out?" Kaoru asked.

"How do you know it works?" they asked in unison.

"I don't." My dad answered. "But I do know that this is the only one of its kind. If anything can accomplish what _ wants, this can."

Something still never made since to me. "If this can turn a demon into a human, why haven't you given it to Ciel?"

"The master was born human and turned into a demon." he answered. "You were born a demon-reaper-hybrid, and wish to be human. Transformations that large can only happen once." After a pause, he added, "Besides, the only reason I would turn him human again is for his soul to return, but I'm afraid it is lost forever by now.

"That's another thing, this potion will not give you a soul, though it will allow you to develop one over time."

I thought for a moment before I took in a deep breath. "When do I take it?" I asked.

"It will only work when the moon is at it's highest, at midnight." he answered. "It will work better if you refrain from turning into your demonic form a few hours prior, and the remainder of the night after you've taken it. Based on the studies, the effects are not instant, and once the potion is in your system, you'd naturally want to resist it by going full demon. Just remember, even if your eyes change during this process, you will be unable to change them back once the full effects kick in at dawn." he warned.

"So what?" the twins asked.

"How does glowing pink eyes,"

"Change anything?"

"It can change anything from just her appearance to her sight." he answered. "Humans aren't accustomed to sight through eyes like ours, so if even her eyes change, she could possibly go completely blind. If she grows her cat ears and/or tail, and it stays there when the sun rises the next morning, she would be stuck in that exact form for the rest of her life."

Though the path I laid out was frightening, the uncertainty of the situation was what made me hesitate. I did the only thing I could do and hugged my father. "Thank you dad. I know it must be hard for you, but thank you."

He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. "If you still decide to have a contract, be careful of who you sign it with." he stated before he went through the mushy, clingy, parenting thing. "Don't talk to strangers." "Don't go down dark ally ways alone." "Don't stick with your boyfriend. I don't like him." "Listen to your friends, they should show you everything you should know." "Don't forget to write." "Call me every day." "Please friend me on facebook."

I could only laugh at his last request as I parted from him with a smile. Hikaru and Kaoru hugged my sides and smiled. "Well, we should head back." Kaoru stated.

"Yeah, don't want the boss,"

"Or Kyoya,"

"To worry too much." Hikaru added. My dad tensed at the sound of my boyfriend's name, but he seemed to let it go after a few seconds. I smiled at my father again and left with the twins right behind me.

3pov

Sebastian watched as his only daughter walked down to the car and disappeared behind the metallic, black door. The twins went around to either side of the car, and the driver started the ignition. The expensive black car stirred the dirt as it went down the road steadily. The butler gazed at the horizon as the car containing his little girl was gone from his line of sight.

"...So," a voice came from behind him. "_ wishes to be human? I suppose this plan worked better than I thought it would."

The butler looked over at his master. "...I'm sorry?"

Ciel grinned as he started back up the stairs and explained, knowing Sebastian would follow him. "_ is a teenage girl, after all. Being my butler is your job, not her's. It's about time she'd be on her own."

It was then when the pieces were put together in his head. "...You planned this from the beginning?"

The master nodded with another grin. "That's why I put her in Ouran Academy, why I signed her up for all those leadership classes, why I allowed her to leave. The only reason I hadn't done any of this sooner was that I hadn't found the correct place to start yet, until now." Sebastian was silent as Ciel continued. "It nearly broke my heart when I saw how sad she was when leaving the manner, leaving her own mother. This way, she can, not only do as she'd please, but now she can be reunited with her mother sooner than she first expected." He then stopped walking and looked back at the butler. "A girl being with her mother is always best, wouldn't you agree?"

"I agree that being with _both_ parents is always best." Sebastian stated.

"But if both is out of the question, the the parent with contact with most of the family is best." Ciel added.

"If _ goes with Grell after her human life is gone, she will be accepted back in the reaper facility, and be reunited with, not only her mother, but her uncles and half brother as well. The reapers chose their recruits from the souls they reap every decade or so anyway, right? It would make no since if they let her die off and recruit fresh reapers who don't know what they're doing. True, she'd have to be retrained, but she'd already understand the basics."

The crow listened silently. He didn't want his daughter to become a reaper, that was the last thing he wanted, but it seemed as though that was his last hope for her to be happy with mortality, and live on immortally.

1pov

I walked in the host club room with the twins. Everyone seemed tense; Honey wasn't eating cake, Tamaki was staring out the window, Kyoya was clutching his head in front of his laptop, Mori was...just Mori I guess, and Haruhi was pacing. At the sound of the door, all eyes turned to me.

After a moment, Kyoya stood and rushed over to me, hugging me tightly. "Did it work?" he asked.

I showed him the elixir bottle and explained the instructions. "I managed to keep from using my demon powers so far, but I'm not sure I could take this without help."

He nodded and smiled. "Well, it's Friday, so we go home tonight. I'll help you get through it." he promised. "Even if it means staying up all night with you, and doing nothing but hold you and talk to you, I'll do it." I smiled up at him and nodded.

That night at 11:59, Kyoya and I stared at the clock. "Can't you take it now?" he asked. "It's pretty close to midnight."

I shook my head. "It'll only work when the moon is at it's highest, the second 12 o'clock comes."

The seconds dragged by until finally the clock struck 12 and I ripped the bottle open and chugged the elixir down my throat. A few seconds passed and I felt nothing but the cold liquid running through my system and Kyoya's violet-gray eyes burn in me. I took in a deep breath and gulped down some spit to possibly help the elixir go down. "I don't feel any-" Just then I crunched in myself in sudden sharp pain.

Kyoya stood in alarm, pulling me up and holding me close. "It's alright. Don't turn. It'll be okay." he soothed.

My eyes stung as I desperately tried to keep them the green they were. My nails ripped my skin to grow out into claws, but I fought to pull them back in. I felt fangs puncture my lip and I weakly tried to suck them back in.

On and on, if it wasn't one thing fighting to show, it was another. I couldn't possibly keep all the demonic parts hidden from the surface. Suddenly, I felt something rocket up my throat from nowhere.

Seeing my look of pain and hearing my gag, Kyoya steadily took my hand and gently rushed me to the bathroom, where I hunched over the toilet and helplessly yielded to the chunky, black, inky vomit that flooded past my lips. There goes my last meal, he was a great boy too! Then another flood of vomited souls I've consumed in the past cascaded from my throat and in the black, murky toilet water.

No two souls in the stomach lurching mix had the same texture. Some of the earlier souls I consumed came up more painfully, but were less chunky and smaller in size than the more recent souls.

It wasn't long before the toilet was full, so I tried to flush it down, but my hands were so shaky and clammy, I couldn't move without my claws slipping out, at which point, I'd drop my hand back to the seat and pull them back in.

All my boyfriend could do now was rub my back, flush the toilet occasionally, and watch me be miserable. I wasn't anywhere close to a pretty sight. My (h/c), red tinted hair was in knots all down my sweaty neck. My burning red puffed green eyes had dark circles coating under them, deeply embedded in my skull. My face was flushed of any color and white as a ghost, and just as lifeless. Sweat beaded my face, neck, chest, and under my arms. My whole form shook violently. It didn't take long before he couldn't take it anymore.

"_," he said softly and gently. "I'll be right back. Try not to turn." With that, I hissed at him as he steadily backed out of the room and down the hall.

He came back only minutes later to see me still struggling to stay in my human form and shaking uncontrollably. Kyoya hurried down to me and handed me a bucket while helping me up off the floor and out to the car. I weakly stared at the bucket as he spouted instructions to the chauffeur. "Phantomhive Manner! Stat!"

"Yes sir!"

I chuckled a little at the bucket as the car started driving. "...a bucket." I said hoarsely. "...Your family specializes in health care and medical training...and all you have for me...is a bucket."

Kyoya could only shrug as he started rubbing my back again. "Our medical field is in human illness', not demonic potion's side effects. I don't know what else to get you."

Still, I used the bucket and filled it of the inky, black, tar-like vomit. With how fast the car was moving, we made it to the manner not long at all. As the car slowed to a stop, Kyoya looked out and turned to me. "Stay right here, and don't turn. I'll be right back with help." With that, he left the car and ran in the booming thunder and drumming rain that started about half an hour ago. I watched him as he ran in the rain, ignoring the chauffeur's offer of an umbrella, and knocked on the door.

3pov

Sebastian had just put the master to bed when there was a large boom ringing through the mansion that didn't sound like thunder. He figured it had to be the door, so he started down the stairs to answer, regardless of the small fact that it was nearing 2 in the morning. He opened the door and considered just slamming it shut when he saw the face of Kyoya on the porch.

The teen was soaked to the bone. His glasses were coated in drops of rain. The short, black hair stuck to his skin, as well as his button-up shirt, which had a few buttons undone at the top and bottom of the line. "Mr. Michaelis," he shouted over the rain. "Please! You have to help me! I don't know who else to turn to!"

"I'm one hell of a butler, not one hell of a mind reader. What do you want?" Sebastian asked sourly.

"It's _." The butler perked up at the sound of his daughter's name. "She took the drink you gave her a couple hours ago, and now she's scaring me with how she's reacting." He explained to him how she had the sudden pain, how she vomited some unknown black stuff, and how she was in so much pain, she could hardly move. "She's in the car now, but I didn't know what else to do."

As instant as the lightning that flashed light on their faces, Sebastian was rushing past Kyoya and to the black car. He opened the door and just froze at the sight of his little baby girl as she slept with a pained look on her face. Though her eyes were closed, she still spread her lips and ground her teeth that faded to sharp fangs before flattening back to teeth, and her hands tensely and tightly cling to the bucket as her claws continued to attempt to push themselves out, only for her to painfully draw them back in.

Sebastian took off his coat and covered _ in it before picking her up and carrying her back inside, the coat acting as her umbrella.

The butler turned to Kyoya as he passed him before he sighed. "There's an extra towel up stairs, second door to your left. Once you're dry, come back down here and meet me in the third room to the right in the servants quarters just beside the kitchen." The teen followed the butler's instructions precisely as the man carried _ to the room in the servant's quarters.

1pov

I groaned and opened my blurry eyes to see white everywhere. I shut my eyes tightly to try to clear them as I saw two black dots at either side of me. "...(end of name)..." they called. "..._, can you hear us?"

I looked over to my left and saw Kyoya with a look of worry as I still fought the demonic features from showing. Over to my right was my dad, who I was more than happy to see. "...Dad..." I groaned. "What's going on? I thought the side effects were just that I'd lose my demonic half, not lose control of it."

With a sigh, my dad gave me a bar of chocolate. "I didn't know it would be this painful on you." he answered. "Eating human food should help sooth your pain, and chocolate is the only human food we have, apparently."

I could see Kyoya face-palm at that little fact. "If I had known that, I would've given her a feast!"

My dad ignored him as I nibbled on the sweet. Already, I could feel the demonic part's have weaker attempts to show, though it was still painful to conceal them. "Human foods bring out the inner human of which, you want to show, and overcome your demonic, savagery nature, weakening your demon half at the same time." my dad explained. "How long have you been like that?" he asked.

"As soon as I took the elixir, I felt pain." I explained, having an easier time keeping my fangs, eyes, claws, ears, and tail in as I chewed on the dark chocolate. "What time is it?"

"Just after 4." Kyoya answered.

"4:12 to be exact." my dad corrected, snapping his prized silver pocket watch shut and slipping the small clock in his coat. "You just have to hold out until dawn, which is just an hour and 48 minutes. Whatever you have at dawn, however you look like, or what you can do, that's how you will be the remainder of your life." he reminded me.

I took in a deep breath, the wave of nausea finally settling down, but leaving me starving. I tried to push that from my mind as I just talked with Kyoya and my dad to try to distract me from the pain. Kyoya and I talked about the great times we'd have when this was over, how he'd treat me to ice cream, and I'd stay with him, possibly get a job in one of his hospitals or something.

Soon, I figured my dad felt left out, so I talked with him about how great times in the past were, like the field trip we had to the Greek Underworld, the Egyptian pyramids, all the balls we were invited to, and all the great adventures we had. Most of the fun in that conversation was explaining it all to Kyoya and seeing his reaction, usually one of loss and confusion.

Suddenly, my head got a splitting headache, causing me to clutch my head and shut my eyes with gritted teeth. I was getting a vision of the future.

I saw myself, much older, over 70 maybe, and I was dieing. My mom was right next to me, collecting my soul and reading my cinematic record.

The next flash was my soul with my mom and uncles, debating on what they should do with me before my Uncle Undertaker suggested to re-recruit me. Uncle William argued that I was too old, but Undertaker just laughed and claimed that to be an easy fix. With the snap of his fingers, I was a teen again, and he gave me back my scythe, a pair of long, thin, maroon scissors, as well as my new recruit glasses.

In the next second, I saw myself as a fully realized reaper once again, my newer purple square glasses, my new, larger, leaner, sharper chainsaw scythe in my hands. This scythe was different from my mother's. While his was boxy, large, and red, mine was thinner, leaner, and maroon with small, sharp blades going both ways. I was a tutor at the facility for a specific group of new recruits from Japan. You guessed it, the Host Club was chosen as new recruits, all of their youth recaptured as a gift from my mother and uncles to make the training easier.

All the club members flashed in my mind in their forms after they passed the final exam.

Tamaki's glasses were thin and rectangular with a silver chain around his neck. His scythe, an old fashion Medieval European knight's sword with a white-green hilt.

Kyoya's glasses were just a little thicker than the ones he wore already. His own blade, a small knife you'd find in a doctor's office, but the very end of it was lavender, and the blade was much sharper.

Honey's glasses were pink, thick, large, and round with little silver skulls spotting the sides of the frame. The scythe in his hands were a pair of kage-nui with pink handles.

Mori's glasses were thin, small, black, square, and professional with a thin string of skulls hooking the frame to his neck. His weapon being a samurai katana with a dark blue handle.

The twins, as always, were identical to each other with the exception of color with their spectacles being fairly thick and oval shaped, Hikaru's pair being hot pink with a blue skull on the left side of the frame, Kaoru's the exact opposite, blue with a pink skull on the right side of the frame. The scythes of their choice were claws with handles that looped around their fingers like rings. Hikaru's claw handles were teal blue, while Kaoru's were bright orange.

Haruhi's glasses were large, square, thick, and brown with black skulls near her ears. Her death scythe was a simple, basic dagger with a red hilt, nothing fancy or eye catching about it. (A/N: I tried to make scythes that would make since for the characters, and I tried to get the colors right. If there's a mistake, or you have a different/better idea, please let me know)

At first glance, I didn't believe I saw the club members, due to their eyes being lime green instead of the colors I've grown accustomed to, but the poses they had in each flash made their identities unmistakable.

I blinked out of my trance and lowered my hands, looking up at Kyoya's and my dad's looks of slight fear. "What?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"..._, do you realize what time it is?" my boyfriend asked.

My dad then pulled out his watch and clicked it open. "It's half past 6." he answered.

I looked out the window and saw the sunlight pouring in the room. It was then when I noticed my pain was gone, and my hands weren't clammy anymore. I jumped up and looked in a mirror to see for myself, and sure enough, I looked like any normal teenage girl with my green eyes and (h/c) hair, no fangs, claws, or anything demonic about my appearance whatsoever.

But there was only one way to know for sure that it worked. I ran out of the room to the bathroom, filled the tub, and dunked in the freezing water with a big splash. When I resurfaced, I was overly joyed when my cat ears didn't pop up from my head.

No matter how happy I was to be human, the two boys didn't seem as thrilled. "What wrong?" I giggled, leaping from the water, not caring that my now soaking, see through cloths clung to my skin, and grabbing Kyoya's hands, spinning him around in pure joy and excitement. "What could possibly get you two so down? It worked!"

My dad clutched Kyoya's shirt in his fist, making him jerk to a stop, and me stop spinning as well. "_, what happened after you had that headache?" he asked.

It took a while for me to remember what he was talking about, but I answered, "I had a vision with my demonic powers that I used to have." I answered with another giggle. "It didn't last til dawn, so it was the last vision I'll ever have in this life!"

The two boys looked at one another and shook their heads. "You tell her." My dad said to Kyoya. "She's had enough disappointment in me to last another millennium."

"Why me?" Kyoya asked right back through gritted teeth. "You can explain it much better than I can. I'm just a 'stupid, inexperienced human', remember?"

I could see my dad growl as he turned to me with a sigh. "...You were still in your vision when dawn came." he stated. My eyes grew wide as he continued. "You'll keep your foresight for the remainder of your life. That's just how the elixir works. Dawn is the marker...and though your appearance didn't change from a human to a demon, you still have your demonic power. These effects are permanent."

**I know this is a long chapter, but it's to make up for those shorter chapters that were half the size of normal sized chapters. I'll try to keep the rest of them more consistent, unless you all like chapters this long. I don't know, maybe the next chapter should be the last, or maybe even this chapter. Let me know your thoughts. **

**I won't change anything until I get feedback. Should the story end here, or continue on? If you vote 'continue', then please add in a suggestion. A suggestion is not required for a 'continue' vote, but it would be appreciated. I'll look again in a few weeks to see the vote.**


	10. Neko Notices

**I know it's a little earlier than I promised, but here's chapter 10. Read, like, favorite, review, all that.**

Chapter 10: Neko Notices

I was sitting with Honey-sepia and his guests in the Host Club room, eating cake and other snacks with him, when I got a sudden little headache. When I came out of it seconds later, I saw Tamaki walking right up to a banana peal as he helped Kyoya carry in a large, three layered cake for the Anniversary of the Host Club. Since he was walking in front, he was also walking backwards.

Quickly, I sprang from my seat and ran to Tamaki right when his shoe made contact with the peal. As he started to wobble, worrying Kyoya, I held his back and helped him back up. Turning to me, he smiled. "Thanks _." he stated. "That could've been disastrous." I smiled at him as he stood back up straight and I guided him around the banana peal.

During my headache, I got a vision where I didn't help Tamaki around the banana peal and he slipped, fell backwards, and the cake coated three of the guests (yeah, it was that huge) and they glared at Tamaki and started smacking him before stomping out the door in fury. The rest of the club helped Tamaki up and he was bruised everywhere that wasn't under his shirt, maybe even under there too. Not only that, but the cake was now gone and we'd have to make a completely new order, which most likely wouldn't have been ready for another few days, after the anniversary already come and gone. So, yeah, that's how disastrous it would've been.

...I'm a lot more like my dad than I realized... Anyway, back to the story~!

All around us, the guests stared at me. "Wow!" "Did you see that?!" "It's like that new girl has eyes on the back of her head!" "I wonder if it's related to that headache she just had..." "Don't be ridiculous!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a black hooded figure with long, stringy black hair and a little creepy cat puppet. Me being born a cat demon, I didn't mind it as much...but...is that really how other humans view felines? I saw him eye me as the club turned to me and him, Tamaki and Kyoya setting the cake safely on a table.

"Kyoya," I turned to my knowledgeable boyfriend. "Who's that?"

"That's Nekozawa." he answered. "We've had "run in"s with him in the past, but this is the first time in a long while he's entered and not made himself known."

"You better be careful, _." Tamaki warned. "He's the captain of the Black Magic club. He'll use Belzaneff to curse you for the rest of your days."

"...Belzaneff?"

"That creepy cat puppet he caries around." Kaoru explained.

"And it's not really the puppet that does the cursing, boss, it's the Belzaneff doll, remember?" Hikaru explained.

"You know what I mean!" the blond tantrumed. "Nekozawa's bad news!"

I thought for a second as I heard the twins and Tamaki argue behind me. "...the...Black Magic club?"

As the days went by, I noticed that Nekozawa staring at me in the courtyards, my classes, the halls, the club room, cafeteria, everywhere, especially when the Host Club was teaching me human things, like how to play games and eat regular food instead of just sweets. (Apparently, there's this great food called a "(favorite food)". I've never really seen one before, much less tried one, but they're really good, AND filling!) But everywhere I turn, Nekozawa was there, holding up little Belzaneff.

At times, I'd still get visions of the instant future, which gave me a large migraine as is. When my dad said that being human would change everything, he wasn't kidding. I used to have visions of distant future, anywhere between two seconds later to two decades later, all the time without a big headache, now it's unavoidable.

When I finally tried to introduce myself to Nekozawa, he'd run off. I wasn't sure what it was that made him run off like that, but something about me scared him...and something about him intrigued me.

After school at times, I'd turn to my father for help over facebook. This was one of the times I felt like he could help.

_ Michaelis: Hey, dad

Sebastian Michaelis: Yes, my little kitten?

Sebastian Michaelis: Or should I say, 'human' now. You're not a cat anymore. :'(

_ Michaelis: I might not be a cat anymore, but I'm always your little kitten.

Sebastian Michaelis: :)

Sebastian Michaelis: How can I help you?

_ Michaelis: Well, there's this creepy guy at school, and I was wondering if there's a possibility he might be a demon, or a wizard, or a reaper, or something! :P

Sebastian Michaelis: ...There's every possibility in the world

Sebastian Michaelis: What's he look like? If he's a supernatural being, I might recognize him.

_ Michaelis: Black hood, black hair, creepy cat puppet, that really looks nothing like a cat :P

Sebastian Michaelis: ...That's not a lot to go on...what about traits? Does he have any special traits?

_ Michaelis: Not as far as I know.

_ Michaelis: From what I can tell, he's just a human with a cat obsession, but...idk. He kinda has the aura.

_ Michaelis: And he's the captain of the Black Magic club in school.

Sebastian Michaelis: All I could really think of for that is a magician, but black magic, you say?

_ Michaelis: Yeah!

Sebastian Michaelis: I don't know then.

Sebastian Michaelis: I should go, the young master is calling for me. Be safe!

_ Michaelis: You know I will. Later dad

I shut my laptop and sighed. "...a magician, hu?" I didn't really believe it, but I accepted it as a possible answer as I climbed in bed and curled up under my sheets.

The next morning, I decided to check my facebook page again, noticing I got a message by a made up name.

Darkness-of-Cats: There's something I want to talk to you about.

I looked again at the message and hesitantly replied,

_ Michaelis: Who are you?

Darkness-of-Cats: That doesn't matter now. Meet me today after school in Science Lab number 7

I was hesitant and mistrusting before I froze. I was taught to never, ever trust someone completely online, but I reluctantly replied,

_ Michaelis: okay

All day, I thought about who this Darkness-of-Cats was (and I found it offensive that this person used cats in an evil light). Kaoru was the one who noticed I was out of it that day in class while we were working on a project. "You okay, _?" he asked.

"Yeah, you seem kinda down." Hikaru added.

I smiled and nodded. "I'm fine." I stated before sighing out the window. "I'm just a little distracted is all."

"What about?" the twins asked, snaking their arms around me.

Seeing their smiles, I groaned. "You guys are going to call me crazy, or you'll just not care, but...I was on facebook earlier today, and I got a message from a 'Darkness-of-Cats' saying that they want to talk with me in Science Lab number 7. Do you guys know who this person might be?"

They both looked at me with blank looks before Kaoru scratched the back of his head with his other hand on his hip, and Hikaru clutched his chin while holding his elbow in his other hand. "...No idea." they admitted in unison, shrugging.

I sighed, returning my green gaze to the window. I figured they might not be much help anyway.

Even when I was a demon, I wished I could get a vision on command. Now that whatever scrap of my demonic powers were frozen, unable to grow, I'd never be able to. Though, it couldn't stop me from wishing.

Haruhi came up to me as I worked on a project in the culinary class we had together. (why she's in culinary class to be a lawyer, I have no idea.) "Something on your mind?" she asked, shocking me as I was chopping some onions, making me snag the tip of my finger.

"OWCH!" I shrieked as I sucked on the bleeding finger and waved it around.

Instantly, Haruhi got wide eyes and looked completely apologetic as she quickly got me a band aid. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "That was probably a bad time to distract you, hu?"

"It's nothing." I huffed. "My dad would have a fit if he found out I let myself get distracted in the kitchen." When Haruhi was still silent, I looked back at her. "what was it you wanted?" I asked.

She suddenly chuckled nervously. "...Never mind." she stated as she returned to her stove and I returned to mine.

During lunch, I was in the cafeteria with Honey and Mori, like every day. The two looked at me worriedly as I picked at my food.

"..._-chan?" Honey caught my attention. I looked down at the blond for him to ask me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I answered. "I'm just not hungry."

"Don't lie to us." Honey warned.

"Last time you said you were fine, you were just hiding the fact that you were sulking for days." Mori brought up.

I sighed, dropping my fork. "...Okay. There's this...person I got messages from this morning, and I don't even know who it is, but I know it's most likely a person in this school." I explained.

Honey and Mori looked at me with interest. "What was this person's online name?" Honey asked.

"Darkness-of-Cats." I answered as I could even see the question marks dance around their heads.

They thought long and hard before shrugging. "I don't know anyone like that." Honey stated before turning to his tall friend. "What about you Takashi?"

"No." was his simple answer.

I just sighed and went back to picking my food. "...Thanks anyway."

In the club room, Kyoya and Tamaki ambushed me as I sat in a corner, staring out the window, everyone else busy with guests. "_, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked, drawing out the words in an attempt to make me laugh, but only earning a huff of a chuckle.

"Nothing's wrong." I answered. "Just a wandering mind is all."

"It doesn't seem like it." Tamaki stated.

"You see, _," Kyoya added, crossing his arms. "Even though you are my girlfriend, you are still a regular guest. Just think of yourself as a VIP guest." he explained. "And it's the job of the host club to make every guest happy."

"If you're not happy, then something is wrong!" Tamaki shouted dramatically.

"It's nothing!" I restated, getting up and heading to the door. "I have to go, I told someone I'd meet them in Science Lab number 7 after school, and it's quite a walk from here."

"Meet whom?" Kyoya asked as I left.

"Some Darkness-of-Cats that messaged me over facebook this morning." I answered before I disappeared behind the light pink door.

I didn't know it then, but the two friends looked at each other after I left. They knew who I was going to see, but was called to tables by the impatient guests who desired attention before they could follow me, much less stop me.

I made the long hike to Science Lab number 7, where it was near pitch black inside. "Hello?" I called. "I'm here to talk to a 'Darkness-of-Cats'. If that's you, please tell me."

Suddenly, I heard three wisps and turned to see three candles lit with a brilliant golden orange glow. I then heard a low chuckle as a teenage boy in a black hood turned to me holding up a...Belzaneff puppet. "Hello _." he greeted.

"...Nekozawa?" I huffed.

"I know you have the gift of foresight." he stated as he moved to me. "So, I'll make you a deal. It's obvious you don't want anyone to know about your gift, so, I'll gladly keep your secret...if you join the Black Magic club."

I just looked at him. "First off, when it comes to magic, I'm pretty sure no one would believe you if you told them that I had supernatural powers, to which, you have no proof. Second, my boyfriend is in the Host Club, and the Host Club guest members would start hitting rock bottom if they knew that Kyoya, the vise president of the club, was dating a girl in the Black Magic club. Third, I flat out don't want to be in a magic club."

Nekozawa stood there in bewilderment. "You won't even try it?" he asked. I shook my head as we just stood there. After a seemingly long awkward silence, I left. Just before I shut the door I heard behind me a little mutter of, "...That was embarrassing..."


	11. Return

Chapter 11: Return

School was already over on Friday, so I was packing my bags to go back to Kyoya's house, when I heard my cell phone buzz and ring. Confused, I took it in my hand and looked at the caller ID. Seeing a picture of my dad on the screen, I sighed and flipped the phone open. "Hey dad. I already told you that I wasn't coming back to the manner. I live with Kyoya now, weather you like it or not."

"Please let me speak _before_ you jump to conclusions." I heard my dad groan. "Listen, first off, how did the conflict with that odd boy in school work out?"

"He wanted me to join the Black Magic club." I huffed.

"Oh?" he asked, sounding interested. "What did you say to him?"

"No, of course." I sneered. "After going through hell to be human, I'm not going to get sucked back in that supernatural black hole! Besides, he kinda creeps me out, especially that freaky puppet thing he has, so I'm going to stay away from him."

"Alright, alright." he stated defensively. "Just curious." After a breath, he went on to the real reason why he called. "I just found out that your mother's in town, so I was going to meet with him and explain your...circumstance."

"What about Ciel?" I asked. "Isn't it un-butlery or whatever if you just up and left?"

"That's why I'm asking if you can substitute for me." he stated. "After I'm done talking with your mother, then you can go back to the Host Club, and I won't bother you with a request at all similar to this ever again."

I took in a deep breath and huffed it all out. "...Fine. I'll go tell Kyoya where I'll be, then I'll be there in a few minutes."

As if on cue, Kyoya came in my room right after I said that. "Dad, I gotta go." With that I huffed out a hasty, "love you too" and snapped the phone shut.

Kyoya already knew something was up and sighed as he rested his arm around my waist and pulled me close, swaying me slightly as if he was buttering me up for something. "...That was your father?" he asked. I nodded in his chest. "What were you two talking about?"

"He wants me to baby sit his master." I sighed out.

He then tilted his head down and rested his forehead on my shoulder. "...Please don't go." he whispered. "You're not a butler anymore, you're a student of Ouran Academy."

"It's just for one afternoon." I stated back to him. "I'll be fine."

"Why does he want you to do that anyways?" he asked. "If I remember correctly, a proper butler never abandons his duties, nor leaves his master's side."

"He has to see my mother." I explained. "My mom still doesn't know that I'm a human yet, so he's leaving to find him and explain it to him."

"...Him?"

I groaned as we parted. "Yes, my mom's a man. Didn't I already...no...that was Tamaki..." I then re-explained my family for him. After the explanations, I finished with a sigh, "...so now, my mom would most likely want to come and visit me, and he's expecting a girl with some glimmer of a reaper potential left. The last thing he'd be expecting would be me with no reaper glasses, and hardly any vision of the future further than five seconds."

He thought for a while, still holding me close, and arched a brow. "I'll come with you then." he stated. "You're still new to being a human, and I don't want you to push yourself."

I shook my head. "I'll be fine." I reassured. "All it is is just making the master a cup of tea, bringing him a slice of cake, and standing beside him, looking threatening, but protectively professional. That's already what Mori-sepia does with Honey-sepia!"

"I insist!" he argued.

I let out a sigh and clutched my head, completely parting from him. "Alright, fine. Just, please don't get in my way." I requested. "It'll slow me down, and Ciel would be very displeased. After that, anything could happen. He might be my father's master, but he's still an unpredictable baby demon."

Kyoya looked at me oddly. "I thought he's been a demon for over a century."

"Exactly!" was my reply. "It took me over a thousand years to mature my demonic powers, and (depending on who you ask) I STILL never had control over them!"

When Kyoya and I made it to the manner, I knocked on the door, looking up to see my dad's smiling face when he saw me, quickly drop to a glare when his ruby red eyes fell on Kyoya. "_, what is your boyfriend doing here?" he asked.

"When I told him I was coming here, he insisted on helping." I explained.

My dad clutched his head in his white gloved hand. "Have I ever mentioned that I don't like him?"

"...Yes." I stated bluntly. "Several times."

I was honestly surprised that Kyoya was silent. I knew he was smart, but even I didn't know he was smart enough to not talk back to a crow demon with the strength and speed to kill him on the spot, or at least torture him and have him lose his mind.

"Would you rather me date Kaoru instead?" I asked my dad teasingly, making Kyoya just stare at me with his mouth hung open and a glare in his glasses that cut off his eyes. "He does seem interesting and fun to be around. I could always get a good laugh from the shenanigans he pulls with Hikaru."

My dad looked down at me. "If you're asking me which member of your little club I approve of to be your 'boyfriend', then I'd have to say that young man, Haruhi."

I just stared at him blankly. "...Dad...Haruhi's a girl."

"Well, I should get going." my dad hastily stated as he passed us, pulling his over coat over his shoulders. "I just gave the master his tea and cake, so he shouldn't need anything for a while."

After he left, Kyoya just stared at me. "...Kaoru?" he asked.

I shrugged. "If I compare you to Kaoru around him, then you seem like the best choice to him. Besides, his first impression of the twins is them playing on the chandelier, remember?" I explained. He didn't reply as I showed him in and shut the door behind us. Looking around, I tapped my chin in thought. "...Let's see...what could you do...?" I asked. I lingered on that thought for a while as he looked around much like he did the first time I let him in.

"_!" I heard a call from the staircase. "What are you doing here?"

"My father requested me to fill in for him." I explained. "I will be your butler for the afternoon."

"What about him?" he asked, pointing to Kyoya. "Why is your boyfriend here?"

I froze. There really wasn't any reason for him to be there aside from him insisting on coming. Before I could even answer, I heard Kyoya state, "I came to make up for _'s loss of demonic powers. Since she is a human now, I thought she might not be able to serve you as well as she might have in the past."

Ciel seemed not just satisfied, but impressed with his answer as he returned up the stairs with a quick, "Get my mail".

I huffed out a sigh of relief as Kyoya turned to me. "I'll get the mail, you go and see what else he might want." he stated before going out the door.

I ascended up the steps and followed him to his study. "Is there anything else you would like?" I asked.

"No." he huffed out. "Nothing that is within your power at the moment." he stated.

I averted my eyes as Kyoya came in and gently placed the mail on the desk. I knew it was wrong, but I guess curiosity killed me (I know, I'm not a cat anymore, but still). "...Master," I brought attention to myself. "Over my time serving you after your...incident...I couldn't help but notice you still never changed as far as ability goes."

He looked up at me with his deep blue eye. "I mean," I chuckled a little. "I've never seen you in any other form, nor use any type of demonic powers. I assume my father has taught you at least the basics of Demonics."

Much like he did when my father asked him a similar question about his dancing skills, Ciel snatched a random paper and covered his face with it. "...I see..." I stated.

Sensing the tensions, Kyoya stated, "...Would you like some tea?"

"Yes." he stated. "Earl Grey tea would be nice."

As Kyoya left, it took me a while to adjust my brain to the fact that my father didn't say that, instead it was Kyoya, my rich boyfriend, who I thought never served another person (aside from the Host Club guests obviously) in his life.

I looked back to Ciel in slight wonder. "Master," I stated. "I truly am curious if you even _have_ demonic powers aside from your eye color."

"Well, you're the one who was born a demon." he sighed. "You should know if I would have powers or not."

I gently took the paper from him and leaned over his desk to get my face close to his in an intimidating way (demon, or no demon, I can still be intimidating). "With all due respect," I stated. "Demonic powers is a necessity to survive if you ever wish to move to the Underworld with my father. True, you have my father's protection, but there will be times when he is called away, and you will be left alone, unguarded. There are demons there who will kill you on the spot the moment they see a powerless demon, and you will suffer greatly. Don't think this is like your dancing skills, where all that will suffer is your name in high society, you _**will not**_ survive one night without my father."

"Alright, fine." he brushed me off. "I'll begin experimenting with it."

I pulled up my sleeve and glanced at my wrist watch. "My father will return this evening." I stated.

He looked at me in confusion. "So?"

"If you have gone over a century without him at least talking to you about the basics of demonic powers, then my guess is that he wants other demons to destroy you." I answered. "Therefore, I offer to teach you what I know."

"How?" he asked. "You're not even a demon anymore."

"Just because I'm human now doesn't mean I've lost my demonic knowledge."

I saw the young master huff out a sigh as Kyoya came back with the tea. "I apologize if it isn't the way Mr. Michaelis makes it." he stated, handing him the tea.

The boy put the tea to his lips and took a regular drink. "...It's exactly how Sebastian makes it." he stated. I had to admit, I was slightly confused. How did Kyoya know how Ciel likes his tea?

I took a peek at what he was fiddling with behind his back and mentally smacked myself. Because I've never made Ciel's tea without my dad coming behind me to remind me of something, he wrote down the instructions and left them in the kitchen next to the tea leaves. Behind my boyfriend's back was the small paper with my dad's hand writing.

"I don't know why Sebastian doesn't like you, Kyoya, is it?" Ciel stated, propping his head on his hands as Kyoya nodded. "I suppose he's just embracing the cliche that all fathers hate their daughter's boyfriends."

I saw my boyfriend nod as the young master turned to me. "And going back to your offer, I honestly doubt that Sebastian is refusing to teach me."

"It would make since, my Lord." I stated. "I mean, my father hates the fact that you were made a demon, and hates it even more so because he is bound to you for all of eternity." I explained. "His survival is now dependent on if you can get a contract yourself, and that's assuming the soul you get a contract with is large enough to split between you and him, and that's assuming you won't keep the soul for yourself." I added.

"If I were in his place, I would do exactly what he's doing now, keeping you in the dark about demonic nature so that I could leave you the first chance I get and you would be torn to shreds by the other demons of the Underworld." I stated as Ciel thought for a moment.

I saw his train of thoughts follow mine as he nodded. "It does seem to be the most logical thing for him to do." he stated. "But wouldn't he die as well if I die?"

I shook my head. "He would suffer great pains, but he would survive. He has done that before, but only when his contracts are impossible to fulfill. Believe it or not, he has had masters more impossible than your situation."

I could see the thoughts in Ciel's eyes. Though Kyoya stood next to me, he was silent and still. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but whatever it was, he seemed to fear them. The young master finally looked up at me and said, "What did you have in mind?"


	12. Chihuahua

**This chapter has subtle hints that suggest that something heated happened (if you know what I mean) that's why I uped the rate from K to K+. **

Chapter 12: Chihuahua

Kyoya sat to the side of the room and watched as Ciel and I stood in the center face to face. "First thing is first." I instructed. "I must know what your demon form is, it'll help me know how best to teach you, and might tell me something about your other powers."

"What would his demonic form have to do with his powers?" Kyoya asked. "Aren't demons powers and forms separate, like your foresight and cat form?"

"Not necessarily." I answered. "You see, I could see the future because my mom is a reaper, and reapers know everything about their targets, their lives, experiences, family, everything. My demonic side only enhances it to know, not only the dieing, but the living." I explained.

"My friend decades ago had the demonic form of a dog, however, her mother's side gave her the power of illusion, because her mother was an angel, and angel's are known for their illusions of paradise. Usually, especially since he was made demon, he should have demonic powers related to his demonic form, for example, my dad is a crow demon, and he can fly, or Claude, who was a spider demon, who could shot webs from his wrists...actually, he's not a very good example because his other power was to change, though, I think that might make since because spiders can change their web design quickly."

The young master looked confused. "How do I know what my demonic form is?" he asked.

I searched my brain for the best way to explain it. "Close your eyes." I stated. "Explore your traits. Think of your fears, your principles, your emotions, everything."

I waited as he did as I said.

"Now, will yourself to be those traits."

After a moment of still silence, I saw his form shrink. His nose grew out and large, pointed ears grew on top of his head. A long haired tail grew out his spine and his hands shrank into paws. I watched him as he shrank until he finally stopped, his only motion was his violent shaking.

Kyoya and I looked at him in slight confusion and wonder as he opened his eyes and looked up at me. "How did you get all the way up there?" he asked. "And how did I get so small?"

I could hardly control my laugh as I bit my lip and presented him a mirror. He had long, black spotted white fur all over his tiny body. His fur was long, thin, and a little stringy, but that only added to his demon form's adorableness. He had a black patch of fur around his right eye, though it was seeped in the fur on his head instead of his normal eye patch. This way, it allowed him to open his other eye, which was still the same lavender.

His black, leathery lips flattened when he saw his reflection. "...A Chihuahua?!" he huffed, forcing me to just break out in laughter, Kyoya fighting his chuckle to the side. "This isn't funny _!" Ciel shouted. "Return me to normal this instant!"

His little command only reinforced my laughs. "I...I can't!" I laughed out. "You have to do it yourself."

"How?!"

That question forced me to take a deep breath and shut my eyes before looking back down at him. "Just simply shut your eyes and imagine yourself in your human form." I instructed as he did so.

He grew back into his human form as he straightened his sleeves. "...That was NOT funny." he huffed.

Because I wasn't his life long servant anymore, I had no shame in saying, "You're right, it wasn't funny. It was adorable and hilarious!"

He shot me a glare as Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "You know, Mr. Phantomhive, this demon form might help you greatly if you intend to make a quick escape. It will allow you to hide in tight places and run through crowds unnoticed." Ciel turned to Kyoya and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Also, it says only positive things about your character." he added. "Chihuahuas are brave, loyal, and protective. They have this odd ability to make even Pit Bulls and Great Danes bow to them." I looked over at him as he continued. "Chihuahuas are also very much desired in quite a few countries. Sadly, they are often under estimated and have to strive to gain positive recognition."

After some time, Ciel gave a chuckle. "So, my demonic form is a highly desired dog of which can make any other breed bow and cower." he summed up with a smile. "...Sebastian will not be pleased."

I took in a deep breath and clutched my head. "Um...alright...so, since your demonic form is a Chihuahua, your demonic powers might be related to others minds, because Chihuahuas easily guilt others into doing whatever they want. Perhaps...mind control?"

The young boy smiled fully. "I like where this is going." he stated. "How would I do this?"

I thought for a moment before I instructed, "Keep your eyes on someone."

"Who?" he asked.

I thought for a moment before turning to Kyoya with a smile. "...Kyo-chan?" I called in a cute way.

Kyoya straightened his face. "No."

"I'll bake your favorite cake when we get home."

"No."

"I'll organize Tamaki's next stupid plan."

"No."

"I'll give you a night you won't soon forget."

That caught his attention as he looked back at me and sighed. "...Fine." I kissed his cheek, rolling my eyes when my face was out of his line of sight. Rich or poor, boys are boys.

"Concentrate on Kyoya." I instructed as Ciel took in a deep breath, looking at Kyoya.

"Keep your breathing steady."

After another moment of him breathing in and out, I added the next instruction. "See in your mind's eye what you want him to do, or listen in your thoughts how you want him to think."

It was silent for a moment before Kyoya got down on all fours and barked like a dog. When Ciel found the time to laugh, he broke his concentration and Kyoya zoomed up right and glared at him with a deep red blush. "Calm down Kyoya." I chuckled. "It's not humiliation if no one else is here to see it."

I turned to Ciel and smiled. "You're doing great! Much better than you first dance attempt. Now, let's see if you can make him think a specific way."

Ciel nodded as Kyoya rolled his eyes and returned to where he was, the boy repeating his steps. After a while, Kyoya looked troubled and gave me a look. It was hard to describe, but if I had to put it into words, pain would be the first to come to mind.

I wondered what the young master was putting in his head, but I stopped it with a forced smile. "Okay, I think that's enough mind control for now."

The young demon sighed, breaking concentration before returning to his desk. I looked over at Kyoya in thought as Ciel started writing things down. "He should be fine." he stated, not looking up to me. "I just put a little, insignificant thought in his head."

"Insignificant?!" Kyoya shouted. "Why you little-!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, covering Kyoya's mouth with my hand before he said something stupid.

To this, Ciel looked confused. "Didn't you just ask me what I made him think?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "No, I was...thinking that." I answered before I sighed. "You not only control minds, you read them too."

With that being said, the young master looked back up at me. "If I've always been able to read minds, wouldn't I have read a mind by now?"

I shook my head. "It makes since that you haven't read minds yet because until now you never considered your demonic powers, now they've started developing. I normally think of powers as friends, if you open yourself to one friend, then a chain of friends fight to make themselves known. Until now, you haven't been open to them, so to speak."

After that was said, the front door opened. I looked down at my watch and sighed. "How time flies when having fun, my father is back already."

Kyoya and I made our way down the stairs and only seconds after I got down the first flight of stairs, I was glomped in a suffocating hug. "_!" I heard a familiar voice as my face was buried in a blood red coat.

"Hey mom!" I choked out breathlessly as I struggled from his grip.

He then parted from me and showered me in a long run on speech. "What happened to you? What were you thinking, taking an elixir to make you human! Are you nuts! Also where are your glasses?! How many times do I have to tell you to KEEP YOUR GLASSES! I was alright with you leaving behind your Death Scythe, but leaving your demonic half behind too! I have to agree with your father on this when I say...who's the hotie?" I was confused what he was talking about before I followed his green line of sight and sighed. Of course my mom would be interested in Kyoya.

"Mom, this is Kyoya Otori, my boyfriend, Kyoya, this is my mom, Grell Sutcliff." I then turned to my mom to answer the rest of his questions. "A lot has happened to me in the past century since you last saw me, I was thinking 'I don't want to be alone for another century', my glasses are still in my pocket, but Kyoya talked me into getting contact lenses, so yes, I still have my glasses, and I obviously DON'T agree with dad when he says I was being reckless."

When there was a yap from up stairs, my dad looked up in confusion. "...Did I just hear...a dog?" he asked.

"What?" I asked with a chuckle. "No! No dog at all!"

"_!" Ciel called. "It would help if you came up here and reminded me how to turn back!" Then came more yaps.

My dad zoomed up the steps and was stopped by the very Chihuahua that called for help as he stood on the red carpeted steps. My dad took in a deep breath and gave me the, "You are in so much trouble" look, causing me to shrink. "..._..." my dad called intimidatingly. "...Is there something you want to say?"

Just like with any other parent in the world who ask that question, he didn't really mean, 'Is there something you want to say?' what he really means is, 'Tell me why Ciel is a Chihuahua!'

Biting my lip, I chuckled nervously, already starting to push Kyoya out the door. "Your master is a mind reading and mind controlling Chihuahua." I blurted out.

"What did you do, exactly?" My dad fumed.

"Oh, geez, look at the time!" I presented my watch to him with nervous chuckles. "Mr. Otori is expecting Kyoya home soon, and, since I am living with him, no doubt Mr. Otori is expecting me there also. See you later dad! Bye!" And I high tailed out of there, dragging Kyoya behind me.

When we made it to Kyoya's house, we laughed the whole walk through the door and up the steps. There was no other car in the drive way aside from the one we just used, so it was safe to assume that Kyoya's dad wasn't home yet. "My dad was so furious!" I laughed. "He hates dogs!"

"That reminds me, why a Chihuahua?" Kyoya asked between chuckles.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I answered. "But it kinda reminds me of this one time, back when he was a human in the 19th century, me, him, and my dad, along with Meyrin, Bardroy, Finnie, and Tanaka went to this dog town. It was some crazy town that Queen Victoria wanted him to turn into a resort. Anyway, on our way there, we saw that there were dogs everywhere! The people in that town even had this freaky chant, something about white dog, good dog, black dog, bad dog, whatever. When we got to the mayor of the town, he took one look at the three of us, called me a Doberman, my dad a Rottweiler...and Ciel a Chihuahua."

Kyoya bit his lip and huffed out a little chuckle. "...That explains quite a bit." he stated. "Of course, if your father was a dog, I'd say he was a Pit Bull." he laughed. "They're practically a warning sign all by themselves, 'Warning! Will go off at any time!' But a Rottweiler does fit him quite well. You, on the other hand, if you were a dog, what I'd say would be a Shepherd."

I looked over at him. "My best friend was a Shepherd." I laughed.

I saw him shrug as we went up the flight of stairs. "Well, now you know, and we're home, and I'm in your debt." I smiled mischievously and seductively as we glided to his room. When the door was closed, we attacked each other in kisses.

I felt his lips curl in a smile as he unbuttoned his shirt and stated over my own lips, "Well, then, I believe it's time to pay."


End file.
